Spirit Ribbons of the Forsaken
by aizen must die
Summary: It's been ten years since Aizen's defeat and Ichigo has moved up the ranks in the Soul Society but hollows in the world of the living have recently been disapearing and the only thing left behind of them is a red crystal that hides spiritual pressure.
1. Apearence

Spirit Ribbons of the Forsaken

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter one: Appearance

It's been ten years since the Winter War and life has slowly calmed in both the world of the living and the Soul Society. However trouble is brewing in the world of the hollows, Hueco Mundo is restless once again and in the meeting room of the 13 Court Guard Squads they wander why.

"Is everyone assembled?" asked Head Captain Yamamoto.

"No sir, the Captain of Squad nine hasn't arrived yet." Said Byakuya Kuchiki in his normal snobbish attitude.

"Where is he!" asked Yamamoto in an aggressive tone.

"Don't worry Head Captain he just turned the corner and is running at break neck speed towards this room." Said Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Soon the rapid footsteps of the Captain could be heard and in a matter of seconds the doors flew open and there he stood with his orange spiky hair and his oversized zanpakuto attached to his back.

"Nice of you to join us Captain Kurosaki." Said Yamamoto as Ichigo stepped in his spot for the meeting to commence.

"Sorry about that I got lost from my new barracks and I still don't know my way around" Ichigo said as Ukitake and Kyoraku smiled at him, happy for his accomplishments.

"I understand Captain Kurosaki, however I expect you to arrive on time from here on out. If you are having trouble simply ask a member from your squad to assist you in matters such as this. Now that we are all assembled I will get to the heart of what this emergency meeting is about." Yamamoto said with a stern voice, "It appears that hollows are going missing in the world of the living, we don't know how yet but we have an idea, I'll allow Captain Kurotsuchi to explain his theories on the matter."

"Well it appears that they are using a new technique to take hollows and suppress their powers along with their presence without us knowing it." Mayuri stated as he was interrupted by Kenpachi.

"What kind of technique are you mumbling about Mayuri?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but from what the Stealth Force has found I can give you more information." Mayuri lifted his hand with the long finger nail and the room darkened and an image came up of small red crystal fragments.

"What is that?" asked Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"From what I can tell it's similar to the components of compressed raishi and sekki sekki rock. Small segments of it are quiet harmless to those who touch it however in large quantities it literally sucks out all of a beings spiritual energy rendering them powerless."

"Do we know when and where they've been gathering hollows like this?" asked Renji in a captain uniform for squad five.

"We believe they've been doing this for a very long time, it is quiet probable that they've been collecting hollows like this for years and we've just now picked up on it. As for locations they vary from place to place but the most recent activity was only twelve miles outside Karakura town." Said Mayuri as the lights came back on and the hologram went away.

"How did we find out about it to begin with?" asked Kyoraku.

"We have been receiving reports from many soul reapers sent to the world of the living who say they get a signal that a hollow is near but when they get there only crystallized fragments remain behind." Said Soi Fon as she gave her usual pissed look, "We considered these incidents to be trivial until they happened over and over again, our count is now up to three hundred hollows missing in this fashion."

"Captain Soi Fon I would like you to personally go to the world of the living and deal with this manner." Yamamoto said as Ichigo interrupted.

"Head Captain Yamamoto I humbly request that you allow me to go as well." He said as he was greeted with a death stare from Soi Fon.

"I don't see why I need you to come along Captain Kurosaki." Soi Fon said as she closed her eyes and awaited the judgment of Yamamoto.

"Forgive me Captain, but I do believe that I know the world of the living better than any of the people here, let alone Karakura town." Ichigo said very sternly, "And besides Captain I believe that every able person would be needed for this instead of leaving this to a mere few Soul Reapers."

"Are you saying that my squad and I wouldn't be able to finish this assignment?" Soi Fon yelled.

"That's enough, Captain Kurosaki I will permit you to assemble a group of your own to send to the world of the living separate from the Stealth Force." Captain Yamamoto said as the two captains settled down and stepped back to their respective spots in the meeting, "If there is no further information to be disclosed this meeting is over dismissed!"

Ichigo and the others left the meeting and Ichigo could feel the glare from Soi Fon behind him.

"You know ever since you became a captain you've gotten quiet cocky." Said Soi Fon as Ichigo turned around and gave her a glare back.

"And how long have you been cocky Captain Soi Fon if I am correct it happened when you became a captain. The only difference is that I have the power to back it up. If you don't like that then become the head captain and throw me out till then I'll keep doing my job and I won't stand for anyone trying to stop me from doing so." Ichigo turned around and walked away until he saw Soi Fon flash step in front of him.

"Just stay out of my way Captain Ichigo Kurosaki or I won't be responsible for my actions." Soi Fon said as she turned around and walked away similar to how Ichigo did to her.

"I can't stand her!" Ichigo mumbled as he walked to the large door to his barracks.

When the door opened Rukia and many other squad members were standing around the barracks but Rukia was wearing the arm band of a lieutenant of the ninth squad.

"What's going on Ichigo?" asked Rukia until she caught herself, "My apologies Captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo laughed slightly at hearing those words coming out of her mouth and she thought to herself, _"Why the hell do I have to call him a captain!"_

"There are many hollows disappearing in the world of the living and Head Captain Yamamoto has given me permission to form my own group to go along with Captain Soi Fon and the Stealth Force. I will lead the operation and I would like for volunteers to accompany me." Ichigo said as the others got very nervous and quiet.

Finally Rukia stepped up and raised her hand "I volunteer," Rukia said and soon three others raised their hands and Ichigo smiled to see that someone other than Rukia volunteered.

"Good we leave at eighteen hundred hours. Our objective is to find the ones responsible and capture them if possible. Unless anyone has any questions you can go back to your duties." The other members of the squad walked away from the order given to them by their captain, only Rukia stayed behind.

"Ichigo why do you ask for volunteers, you do realize that you can just order them to do what you want and they have to do it." Rukia said as she leaned back against a wall.

"True I can just order them to do as I command, but they have a right to be in whatever mission they wish. Plus I think that they dislike the idea of a Vizard commanding Soul Reapers." When Ichigo said that Rukia gave a worried look and Ichigo didn't know if it was a look of pity or sorrow, "Who were the ones who volunteered anyway?" Ichigo asked as Rukia's face went back to normal.

"That would be Third Seat Aki Mitsuo, fifth seat Daichi Takashi, and fifteenth seat Sato Daisuke. Why do you ask?" asked Rukia.

"Well I have some trouble with names and faces and I would like to overcome that." Ichigo said as he walked into his office and sat down in his chair, leaving the door open as he closed his eyes.

Soon Ichigo received the wakeup call that he was waiting for. In no time they were awaiting at the Senkaimon as the hell butterfly guided them to Karakura town. When they got there it was raining rather hard as the five Soul Reapers walked down the street. Ichigo could sense that Soi Fon and the Stealth Force had arrived many miles from Ichigo's position.

"Before we proceed I would like to ask you why you volunteered for this mission." Ichigo said as the three men gave him confused looks.

"I came along because I don't like taking advantage of your good will Captain." Said the one with dark red hair and a sleeveless Shihokusho.

"Do you two feel the same as Daichi?" asked Rukia and their response was a bow and a yes ma'am.

"Good then we'll get along swimmingly." Said Ichigo as he began to walk away in the pouring rain.

"Captain?" Daichi asked as Ichigo looked behind him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's get a move on!" Ichigo ordered.

The other three Soul Reapers quickly got the hint and scattered in opposite directions. Rukia stayed behind and walked with Ichigo.

"Rukia what are you doing following me around we would cover more ground if we split up?" Ichigo said as Rukia was shocked at his comment.

"It is my duty to protect my Captain, so why wouldn't I follow you?" Rukia said as Ichigo smirked.

"Usually it's the other way around." Ichigo said as he stopped smiling and looked to his right.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Rukia asked as he grasped his zanpakuto.

"Someone's nearby and I think it's an Arrancar." Ichigo said as his smile came back for a second.

"What's the smile for Ichigo?"

"You'll see." Ichigo said as he flash stepped away and did so again and again jumping from roof top to roof top until they spotted a hollow in the middle of the street encased in red crystal, along with two beings standing around it. "Rukia look carefully at the one on the left."

Rukia did as Ichigo asked and gaped at the bein before her. She then looked at Ichigo and noticed that he was no longer there but walking down the street towards the crystallized hollow.

"So how's life been…Grimmjow?" Ichigo said as Grimmjow turned away from the crystal and locked shocked eyes with Ichigo's determined ones.

Soon Grimmjow's eyes changed to happy ones and he turned to face his enemy, "So I see they've promoted you to captain. The Soul Society must really be slipping up to have to rely on you as a Captain." Grimmjow said as Ichigo's Zangetsu was drawn from his back. "So you came here of all places to fight me," Grimmjow began to laugh slightly, "This must be my lucky day."

"Grimmjow you mustn't fight here we weren't given permission." A quiet girl with a purple ponytail said as he gave her a scary look.

Soon Grimmjow and Ichigo began to charge at each other and just inches from one another's throats a blade blocked Ichigo's Zangetsu and Grimmjow flew backwards and landed just shy from the crystallized hollow. Ichigo looked down and saw a Soul Reaper in a Shihokusho that had a tight fit around his torso and short sleeves just as tight.

"Grimmjow, Tenma take the new hollow and retreat." The Soul Reaper said.

"Damn it!" Grimmjow said as Tenma kicked the crystal's bottom connected to the ground and Grimmjow pushed it into a Garganta portal, soon they both followed after it. Rukia tried to charge the Garganta portal but she was blocked by the same Soul Reaper and the portal closed.

The Soul Reaper pushed Rukia back and took his stance with his zanpakuto. It was a shorter zanpakuto than most but the guard was oddly shaped curved at the top and bottom in an oval but in four places on the sides it was cut out in a triangle making it look like there were four parts to the guard only the sides were shorter. The grip on the hilt was as dark as the grip on Ichigo's Bankai.

"So I take it you're the ring leader?" Ichigo asked the short black haired Soul Reaper.

"You would be correct about that, am I to assume that you will continue fighting me until I am defeated?" he asked.

"You got that right." Ichigo and the other Soul Reaper disappeared in a flash step and reappeared over and over again, each time they reappeared they were clashing swords.

_"They're both so fast I can't even see what's going on."_ Rukia thought as the battle continued, _"They both must have massive spiritual pressure to move that fast."_

Soon Ichigo and this other Soul Reaper had locked swords and couldn't release each other's from grip. The other Soul Reaper pushed back with all his might it seemed and pushed Ichigo back to where Rukia was and took his stance again.

"Rukia contact Squad Twelve and see if we can't get some surveillance on this guy." Ichigo said as he charged at the man again.

"This guy, how rude you could at least know my name and call me by it!" the man said as they clashed swords again and again.

"Well then tell me what it is." Ichigo ordered as the man locked swords and moved his face closer to Ichigo's.

"My name is Satoshi Hisashi… Hado Fifty Four Haien!" he said as purple flames pushed Ichigo back and when Ichigo sliced through it he saw that Satoshi was being swallowed up by a Garganta portal as he smiled at the poor captain, "Fear not Soul Reaper Captain, the Soul Society isn't my true enemy, at least not until it gets in my way." When the Garganta portal closed and Satoshi's form no longer existed in the world of the living the rain stopped completely.

"Rukia did we get surveillance on the guy?" Ichigo asked as Rukia shook her head.

"Ichigo what the hell's happening here and who was that guy?" Rukia asked as the other members flash stepped in the same area as Ichigo and Rukia.

"I don't know what happened but he was Satoshi Hisashi and I can't tell if he's an enemy or not." Ichigo said as a Senkaimon opened up behind him.

END OF APEARENCE.

Happy times

Soi Fon- why didn't you have me fight the intruders?

Me- cause I don't like you

Soi Fon- why don't you like me I'm a good person

Me- B.S. you're a cold hearted boobless dude shoulders and you know it.

Soi Fon- Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi!

Me- holly shit is that really called for?


	2. Rain Won't Drown Your Sorrows

Spirit Ribbons of the Forsaken

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter two: Rain won't drown your sorrows.

Ichigo and his group were ordered back to the Soul Society to see what information that they had acquired during the fight and Ichigo in particular was sent to a captains meeting.

"Captain Kurosaki can you tell us anything about who or what where up against?" asked Captain Yamamoto.

"Not really all I know is that it at least involves two Arrancar and one of them is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and another one was a female. The only other thing I've got is that they seem to be subordinates to a Soul Reaper named Satoshi Hisashi does that name mean anything to anyone here?" Ichigo asked while the others remained quiet.

"I'll do a background check on that name after the meeting, but something doesn't make sense Captain Kurosaki we only received information on two beings entering the world of the living and you say that you saw three, what explanation do you have for this?" Mayuri asked as Ichigo gave him a funny look.

"I don't know but I think he's similar to Captain Hitsugaya in a way." Ichigo said as Toshiro looked at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Toshiro asked.

"Well when he was in the world of the living it rained, but the second he left the rain stopped and I don't think it was a coincidence. And last time I checked when you're spiritual pressure is released in the world of the living it snows right." Ichigo asked.

"If that's the case he must have very strong spiritual pressure, very few Soul Reapers have the ability to affect the weather, but you say there was no reading for a Soul Reaper in Karakura town?" Toshiro asked Mayuri.

"The only readings we received were of the two Arrancar one of which being Grimmjow and an unknown Arrancar." Mayuri said as he held his chin to think, "I don't know if it's possible but…Ichigo did you notice anything unusual about him or his fighting style?" asked Mayuri.

"Not to my knowledge, he only stopped my attacks instead of attacking me directly, he was basically stalling me." And that's when it hit Ichigo, "He wasn't using any spiritual pressure in any stroke of his sword he only used enough spiritual energy to use Hado 54 Haien and nothing more."

"Are you certain?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yeah I just didn't think about it till now but he defiantly wasn't using spiritual energy to fight me."

"That means he had training with Squad two, I'll look in my records immediately." Said Soi Fon as she dashed off.

"Wait a moment Captain Soi Fon." Said Yamamoto as Soi Fon stopped dead in her tracks, "I would like for you to send the Stealth Force to Hueco Mundo and see if there is any changes, and do not engage the enemy!"

"Yes sir!" Soi Fon said as she bowed.

"Dismissed!" Yamamoto yelled as the other Captains left.

Mayuri was among the last to leave as he began to walk very slowly to his barracks when he approached Nemu waiting against a wall.

"Is there a problem sir?" she asked in that emotionless voice of hers.

"No problem…now come along my dull witted girl." Mayuri said as he walked faster with Nemu following at the exact pace he was.

"Where are we going sir?"

"What do you mean where are we going isn't it obvious, we're going back to the barracks to see if we can find out any information on the intruders. I would also like to look over the spiritual record of that particular area where the fight happened." Mayuri said as he stopped abruptly with a confused look on his face just as he caught sight of his squad's barracks.

"What is it sir?"

"I don't sense any spiritual pressure at all in the barracks, and it seems that the central security sensor's been shut off from the inside." Mayuri flash stepped away and Nemu did the same. When they arrived inside the base all of the Soul Reapers were incased in a red crystal, each one had a shocked look on their face, "How could they have done this?" Mayuri looked to his right and flash stepped away and when he reappeared he was near his computer and he felt a presence there, a very strong one, "Nemu contact all the captains and tell them we have an intruder in the department of research and development." Mayuri whispered as Nemu flash stepped away.

Mayuri suppressed his spiritual pressure and looked from behind a pillar at the being typing away at his computer. He waited there patiently looking at the files he was searching through. Most of them concerned with research on the Captain's zanpakuto as well as files on Satoshi Hisashi although when those files where brought up they were deleted almost instantaneously.

"So Mayuri Kurotsuchi has come to face the threat himself," said the man at Mayuri's computer, the man turned and showed his face. He was tan with a mask piece that wrapped around his left eye and spiked up around his eye brow. His hair was black and spiked longer than Ichigo's hair.

"How long did you know I was there?"

"I knew where you were the second you left the meeting and I even knew how long it would take for you to get here." The man smiled as Mayuri did the same.

"So I take it you've been watching me and waiting for this opportunity, I'll commend you on spying on me without my knowledge but don't think that will save you from me. How dare you even touch my equipment and nose your way through my files!" Mayuri's spiritual pressure rose sharply as the Arrancar just laughed at him, "And would you mind telling me what's so funny."

"The funny thing is that you actually believe that you can beat me." The Arrancar disappeared and reappeared beside Mayuri and back handed his face and sent him flying, "There's a difference between me and any other hollow or Arrancar you've ever faced. I have a purpose beyond killing."

"Is that so…well then I hope that an insect like you isn't afraid of dying." Mayuri grabbed the horn on his left ear and pulled out a scythe only to hurl it at his new opponent.

The man grabbed the scythe and pulled on the rope connected to Mayuri and kept pulling until Mayuri was only a few feet from him. "I told you I was different, but evidently I'm nothing compared to you."

"Shut up you neophyte!" yelled Mayuri as his chest made contact with the right foot of the Arrancar causing Mayuri to spit up blood as the foot repeatedly hit the same spot again and again until even the ground beneath him crumbled at the power of each stomp.

Soon Mayuri's eyes were closed and the last of the spiritual pressure exerted by him faded to a weak pulse. The man then walked over to the computer and pressed a button. After that a vault opened up and the Arrancar walked in and grabbed a large box, he placed it in a Garganta portal.

"So that's…what you were after." Mayuri said as he turned over and coughed up some more blood, "Do you think you'll just leave here with one of my most prized creations, Bankai!" he yelled as the caterpillar with its baby face emerged and stood over its master, "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" Mayuri got to his feet and pointed his zanpakuto at the Arrancar, "Attack!" the monster did as told but stopped when the Arrancar threw something at it and soon it was encased in red crystal, "What did you do?" Mayuri demanded as he noticed the red crystal creeping up his legs.

"Don't worry Captain this stuff isn't as potent as what we use on the hollows, it'll last about an hour at best, the same is true with your subordinates." Soon the Arrancar vanished in a Garganta portal as the crystal grew over Mayuri's eyes and his spiritual power weakened to the point of unconsciousness.

When he awoke he was in his true, unmasked face lying in a hospital bed bandaged and Nemu standing near him.

"Are you feeling better sir?" she asked as one last tear fell from her eye and trickled down her left cheek.

"Of course I'm fine you useless dullard, where are the captains now?" he asked aggressively.

"They are currently holding a meeting to decide their next course of action."

"Get me out of this silly excuse of a hospital I have vital information for them." Mayuri began to unhook his IV and get up out of the bed with some struggling.

"Do you need assistance master?"

"I can handle something as simple as getting out of bed Nemu!" Mayuri got up from his bed as a nurse came in and asked that he sit down, "Why don't you mind your own business!" he yelled as the nurse fled in fear.

Mayuri began to walk down the corridors and to the meeting room as he was blocked by the guards which only pissed him off more.

"Sorry we can't just let anyone in this is for captains only." The guards said as they crossed their staffs to prevent the captain from passing.

"You listen here you mindless insects if you don't get out of my way this instant I will make you into an experiment that I guarantee you won't survive!" Mayuri said as the guards immediately recognized who he was and let him pass.

As the doors opened the other captains were in shock that the captain was already out of bed the only one missing was Soi Fon.

"Well I see that you do look quite normal without that stupid getup you always have on." Kenpachi smirked at the anger Mayuri was expressing.

"I don't recall asking your opinion!" Mayuri snapped as he walked to his position in the meeting.

"Captain Kurotsuchi is it wise to be walking around in your condition?" asked Unohana with what appeared as worry but almost seemed like shrouded mockery.

"I'm fine however I have crucial information that needs to be heard now!" Mayuri yelled as the other captains shut up so that he could speak, "It appears that this Satoshi Hisashi's file has been deleted from my data base it is unclear as to if I can get it back, but more important they've stolen all my Hojiku-zai stored in my labs."

"You're what?" Ichigo asked as Mayuri gave him a look that just spelled death.

"Hojiku-zai is a drug that I came up with almost a hundred years ago; it allows a person to create new limbs that have been removed by compressing the persons own raishi into tissue, muscle, and bone. The drug also heals internal injuries when injected into the bloodstream or even drank. The fact that they've stolen that drug in particular means that their headed for a battle or worse a war." Mayuri said as the others gave a shocked look of what the scientist was saying.

"How much of your Hojiku-zai did they steal from your lab?" asked Toshiro.

"They stole one thousand voiles of it, a small amount to give up, however since we're dealing with Arrancar they may have the ability to make their own Hojiku-zai and then we may be facing Arrancar that can regenerate fairly quickly, Hojiku-zai has a secondary affect on the body, it restores their spent spiritual energy and that alone is enough cause to send troops to Hueco Mundo is it not." He said rather calmly.

"Unfortunately captain we have no proof that they're even in Hueco Mundo." Said Yamamoto.

"What how is that possible I saw them using Garganta!" Ichigo blurted out.

"While it is true that they were using Garganta, however Garganta isn't a portal to and from Hueco Mundo alone. There are other smaller dimensions they could be hiding in." Yamamoto said.

"That is true but we can already rule out the Dangai presuppose world, because we haven't found any resistance in its restrictive current other than when our Soul Reapers enter it." Mayuri added as the meeting went on over what to do.

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo Satoshi was standing in a majestic white palace similar to Los Noches watching the rain fall on the white sands and dead stone trees.

"Sir we've found many intruders in the base and we would like to know what you want us to do with them." The Arrancar who defeated Mayuri.

"Get your hands off me!" yelled a frantic Soi Fon as the Arrancar kept his hand pulling her hair as she tossed and turned around.

"I say we should send her head back to the captains." Grimmjow said as he sat in a corner.

"I believe that you don't make the decisions around here, Grimmjow!" Satoshi said as he walked over to Soi Fon, "Gustavo relieve her of her zanpakuto." Gustavo took the hand not holding Soi Fon and threw her zanpakuto far away from her and let her go, "What do you think we should do with you Captain Soi Fon, Commander of the Stealth Force." At that moment Soi Fon gave a face of anger but inside she was scared as a child at the force of his spiritual energy pressing on her body like a tidal wave.

END OF RAIN WON'T DROWN YOUR SORROW.

Happy times

Mayuri: what's with letting me get defeated so easily?

Me: because you suck.

Soi Fon: I think that you just don't like the captains, and by the way why the hell did you make me get kidnapped.

Me: some of you guys are over rated and I made you get kidnapped so that I could measure how strong the bad guys are.

Soi Fon: I think you're just a sexist ass hole!

Me: I can't be sexist because even if you're a woman, which I doubt, you've got bigger balls than anyone I know so you may as well be a dude with your small boobs.

*Soi Fon gives an angry face of death* I'm going to tear you apart!

Mayuri: Now you're speaking my language *Mayuri gives a creepy smile*

Me: HOLLY SHIT! *runs and dodges attacks left and right* and I thought you guys were bad enough on your own but teamed up is a pain in the ass.


	3. Punishment lies with the Sinner

Spirit Ribbons of the Forsaken

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter three: Punishment lies with the Sinner

"Unfortunately Captain Kurotsuchi we have another pressing manner that we need to discuss," Yamamoto began as the others noticed the absence of Soi Fon, "As you all are aware by now Captain Soi Fon, is not at this meeting she and her squad has gone missing in Hueco Mundo. Last night we lost contact with them, and we want to know why."

"How long has she been missing?" asked Komamora.

"She's been missing for over ten hours now but we do have the last of the conversations." Yamamoto looked at Mayuri and Mayuri raised his hand with the long fingernail.

In the middle of the room a screen appeared and the video showed many Stealth Force members running and all of a sudden white roots ensnared the members and the video was cut.

"Is that all the video we could recover?" asked Renji.

"So far yes, we can't pick up a feed from Soi Fon's communicator or her squads." Mayuri said as the screen faded away. "From this information I would assume that she's dead." Mayuri said rather bluntly.

"Give up on her like just like that Mayuri, I never figured you for a coward." Kenpachi said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Silence, I'm merely saying that the likelihood of her survival is slim to none. The Arrancar that defeated me was bad enough but there may be more just as powerful and saying that I don't think they would let an intruder live." Mayuri argued.

"That's enough Captains!" Yamamoto yelled as they heard a knock on the door, "We are in a Captains meeting be gone until it's over!"

"Sir we're receiving live communications from the Stealth Force and its imperative that it be heard immediately!" said Chojiro Sasakiba.

"Enter!" Yamamoto yelled as the doors flung open and Chojiro pressed a button on a portable device in his hand.

"Dear god it's truly sad that the Soul Society still doesn't allow Lieutenants in their meetings whether they have decent information or not." Said Satoshi Hisashi in an arrogant, almost pissed off tone, "It appears that one of your Captains has stumbled into our base along with many more Soul Reapers, don't worry none of them have been harmed but I would like to offer an exchange."

"What kind of exchange." Asked Byakuya.

"I will return your Captain in exchange for the Soul Society hearing what I have to say." Satoshi replied.

"That's all you want?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes, all I want is to convey some information and leave peacefully with all of the remaining captains."

"Why should we all go that'll leave us completely defenseless!" said Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"I give you my word that I will do no harm to the Soul Society, as I said to Captain Kurosaki, I am no enemy of the Soul Society until you get in my way."

"Very well, where and when will we meet?" asked Yamamoto.

"The Bount caverns about a mile from Karakura town, tomorrow, you may each bring a subordinate, and I permit the carrying of zanpakuto, I will also bring a bodyguard and I to will bring my zanpakuto for my own safety."

"Bringing zanpakuto, sounds to me like you're preparing for a fight." Kenpachi said with that same insane grin.

"Only if I am attacked first." Satoshi said just before the line went dead.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Ichigo.

"We will meet with him tomorrow." Said Yamamoto.

"With all due respect sir it could be a trap." Said Byakuya with a slight worry in his voice.

"While I fully acknowledge that possibility he has asked all of the Captains there, I highly doubt we will be overtaken very easily." Yamamoto argued.

The meeting went on and on with the senseless arguing until there was no other choice but to go along with the Head Captain. Ichigo and Renji walked alongside each other to the Squad Nine barracks talking to each other until they saw Rukia waiting outside the doors.

"So what's going on Captain?" Rukia asked.

"Tomorrow we're going to Karakura town and talking with Satoshi Hisashi."

"What happened to Captain Soi Fon? There's a rumor that she's been taken captive in Hueco Mundo." Rukia asked with worry in her tone.

"It's true and that's why we're going to the world of the living." Replied Renji.

"The enemy is strong if they can take Captain Soi Fon hostage." Rukia said with the highest sincerity but Ichigo and Renji could barely stop themselves from laughing.

Ichigo explained to Rukia the situation and the he would like for her to be the subordinate he will take. The next day the Captains assembled at the Senkaimon along with their subordinates after receiving their Gentekaijo marks.

"Are you sure we should suppress our powers, I know this guys very powerful, so maybe we should go in there full strength." Ichigo said as the other captains almost glared at him.

"If we don't suppress our powers it may adversely affect the world of the living and that we can't have." Yamamoto said as he turned around and faced the Senkaimon, "Let's go!" Yamamoto ordered as all the subordinates gave a simultaneous "Yes Sir!"

As they walked through the gate and entered the world of the living they were assured that their potential enemy was already there by the feeling of cold rain on their heads. Yamamoto and all the others flash stepped and soon they appeared at the cavern of a former enemy.

"Be on your guard." Yamamoto said as he turned his head towards the entrance, "Who's there? Show yourself!" Yamamoto yelled as the woman at the first incident walked out.

"There's no need for alarm Captains I'm merely an escort, my name is Tenma Ichihara." She said with a bow the captains could see her zanpakuto, it was a very long spear with an oversized blade to one end and a slight point on the other. They then noticed the mask part that resembled a head band that also branched to the back of her head tying it into a ponytail.

"Very well." Yamamoto said

"Head Captain you're going to trust her?" said Ukitake with worry in his voice.

"I have no reason not to." He replied as he walked forward followed by the other captains.

"Right this way Captains." Tenma said as she led the way, she was wearing a Shihokusho similar to the one Yoshi the Bount wore only it was white and the shorts were tight to her legs and only shorts that were black.

Tenma and the Captains walked along the stone corridors and in a matter of minutes they came upon the area where the Bounts Senkaimon was and they could see Satoshi standing on top of a large pillar of stone.

"Where's Captain Soi Fon?" yelled Yamamoto and soon after a Garganta portal opened up and Soi Fon walked out without a scratch on her body, "Are you alright Captain Soi Fon?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Soi Fon said as they allowed her to join the group.

"Is that all you wish of me Sir?" Asked Tenma as she looked up at the pillar of rock her commander stood on.

"Yes that will do, you may return to Hueco Mundo. Tell Tsuyoshi that I am in need of his aid immediately." Satoshi said as she bowed and then walked into a Garganta portal.

The portal stayed open for a while until an old man stepped through with long gray hair and a very long tattered white Shihokusho.

"Sorry for the wait sir." The old man said as Satoshi jumped down from the pillar.

"Don't worry; Captains will you please have a seat and we'll have our discussion." Satoshi said as he pointed at many pillows that where set out on the floor.

The captains did so and Satoshi sat on a pillow in front of the group, "Now then what questions do you have for me?" Satoshi asked as the others gave confused looks to his question.

"Well first of all what are your objectives?" asked Yamamoto.

"Why would I have an objective, I mean just because I associate myself with both Soul Reapers and Arrancar's doesn't mean I'm up to something?" Satoshi answered.

"I will remind you that we are not fools! You have also been collecting hollows at a rapid pace, and you stole many veils of Hojiku-zai from right under our very noses, why?" Yamamoto ordered.

"The Hojiku-zai we stole is to keep the hollows encased in the red crystal alive?"

"But why are you collecting hollows in the first place?" asked Kyoraku.

"Well that's very simple, we're going to create an Oken and go to the Royal Realm." Satoshi said with a very calm voice.

Many of the Captains stood up very quickly as well as the lieutenants that they brought and the old Soul Reaper named Tsuyoshi drew his zanpakuto and took a step to stand ahead of Satoshi.

"Why are you planning on doing that? Are you planning on murdering the King just like Aizen was?" yelled Ichigo as Rukia looked at him in shock at his anger.

"Yes I'm planning on murdering the King of the Soul Society." Satoshi said with a smile on his face not even moving from his seat.

"Do you think that we'll just sit here and allow you to so much as think such treachery?" Toshiro demanded as the others gave angry looks and Kenpachi gave a creepy smile and evil laugh.

"No I don't expect you to sit there and even listen to me, however you, Toshiro Hitsuguya, have already been involved in my capture, did you know that?" Satoshi said as he stood finally.

"What are you talking about?" Toshiro demanded to know.

"About twenty years ago you were charged with guarding the Ouin, am I correct?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with…" Toshiro stopped as he figured it out.

"What is it Toshiro?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh I understand they move the Ouin about every ten years, to attract you to it don't they?" asked Mayuri as Satoshi nodded his head yes.

"I've been the enemy of the King for many years and it strikes me odd that you, Head Captain Yamamoto, follow such a king when you know full well what he is?" Satoshi said as Yamamoto gave a confused grunt to the statement.

Satoshi too gave a confused look to the captain and then it turned to a smile, "I see he even keeps secrets from his head Captain's as well."

"What are you talking about?" Yamamoto yelled.

"Nothing, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. So can I assume that we are enemies?" asked Satoshi.

"You got that right!" Ichigo yelled as he and Rukia drew their zanpakuto alongside many others.

"Very well…" Satoshi started as Kenpachi charged at him only to be blocked by Tsuyoshi, "Tsuyoshi what are you doing?"

"Leave now sir I'll hold them off for as long as I can." Tsuyoshi said as he gripped his zanpakuto tighter and yelled, "Crash…Jishin!" he yelled as a large stone wall separated Satoshi from all the others. (Jishin means Earthquake)

Satoshi turned around and was about ready to head out of the cave using an alternative route when he felt the presence of another Soul Reaper headed toward him.

"Well well what do we have here?" said Kisuke Urahara as he held onto his Benihime with his right hand and held onto his hat with the left, "It appears that I get to work with the Soul Society again."

"Good to see you Kisuke Urahara." Satoshi said as he drew his shorter zanpakuto and the distinct sound of sword clashing could be heard from the wall behind him.

END OF PUNNISHMENT LIES WITH THE SINNER

Happy times: Swimsuit edition

Me: Hello Soul Society we're here today to judge all the Soul Reapers of the opposite sex in the sexiest bikini they can find *I said at a beach through a microphone as the cheering and whistling began*

Rukia: Why do I have to participate in this *She was wrapped in a towel*

Me: Because there's a war going on in the story and we need to get happier now get into your tent and wait until it's your cue *Rukia groaned and did as she was told* And now we'll start off with Captain Soi Fon sporting a black one piece *Soi Fon began to blush and as she exited the stage she flipped me off*

Yamamoto: Who authorized this event!

Me: I did and you can't stop me because I control your actions, now smack your forehead and let me do my job! *Yamamoto smacked his forehead and the next one up was Rukia* and here's Rukia with a pink two piece *Rukia blushed but seemed to enjoy herself as she walked off stage* and next up's Rangeku Matsumoto.

*Rangeku walked out of her tent completely naked, not even trying to hide her body*

Rangeku: My Swimsuit doesn't fit *I pass out with a tremendous nose bleed and some male Soul Reapers rushed to my aid*

Male Soul Reaper: Holly hell Rangeku I think you fucking killed him *I had a smile of eternal happiness as my body randomly flinched*


	4. Lies of a King

Spirit Ribbons of the Forsaken

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter four: Lies of a King

"Kisuke Urahara," Satoshi said once again as he bowed and Urahara gave a confused look, "I am grateful to you because of you the Arrancar can truly acquire power for their own means and remain themselves without devouring hollows."

"What are you talking about?" Urahara asked as he saw Satoshi pull out a black spherical object that sparked fear in Urahara's soul.

"Don't worry Kisuke Urahara it's not a Hogyoku, its similar but the power it releases is limited only to turning Hollows into Arrancar and nothing more." Satoshi said as he placed the sphere back in his pocket.

"Well I can't just allow you to take that away from here, you understand." Kisuke said with evil in his voice as his eyes were hidden by his hat.

"I understand," Satoshi said as he placed his hand on the very end of his zanpakuto.

A short amount of time elapsed until Kisuke swiftly moved his zanpakuto and said; "Scream Benihime!" and the red blast launched at Satoshi and it drew in closer and closer until it stopped right in front of him. Kisuke gave a sound that only meant shock as he saw this man holding back his attack with his bare hand and in no time it faded away into nothing but an annoyance that took its last breath.

"My turn," Satoshi said very calmly as he drew his short zanpakuto and charged at Kisuke who blocked with his Benihime in the nick of time, "Good reflexes Kisuke Urahara, you'll need them!" Satoshi then used all his strength and hurled Kisuke back about forty feet in the air.

Kisuke placed his feet on a rock that he would have crashed into and launched himself at Satoshi only for him to dodge. Kisuke then used his right foot and attempted to kick Satoshi in the face but the attack was blocked by Satoshi's left hand as Satoshi flung Kisuke into the stone wall behind him causing the wall to collapse to revealing the fight on the other side. "Tsuyoshi get back to Hueco Mundo and inform the others to abandon the current base and move to another!" Satoshi yelled as the old man gave him a look of worry.

"Sir even you can't handle this alone." Tsuyoshi said as Satoshi smiled at him with an evil glimmer in his eye, "As you wish sir." Tsuyoshi vanished into a Garganta portal and Satoshi looked at his many opponents with a happy face mixed with the look of insanity.

"Well I would rather fight you all in a more open setting would you agree," Satoshi said as he took his left hand and aimed it at a large wall, "Hado eighty-eight Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" he yelled as the wall fell to rubble at the might of the blue lightning and the outside could be seen.

Satoshi began to walk through the large hole in the wall when he was yelled at by Soi Fon, "Where the hell do you think you're going!" she said after flash stepping behind him, her Shikai aimed for the back of his neck but instead it was blocked by the tip of Satoshi's blade.

"Don't mistake me for a coward Captain Soi Fon, I merely find it exhausting to remain in a place that suppresses my powers and I would rather feel the rain rather than simply hear it." He said as he forced Soi Fon back a little and began to walk out as the captains and lieutenants followed.

They all felt the rain on their skin and smelt the smell of the trees around them all as Satoshi stopped suddenly and turned to face his opponents, "If any of you wish to release your zanpakuto, go ahead, because I'll be doing the same, Demolish…Aku Arashi!" the clouds began to rumble with thunder and above Satoshi a funnel of clouds whirled as a very large lightning bolt fell from the center of the cyclone right on top of Satoshi and he became engulfed in smoke. (Aku Arashi means Evil Storm)

The other Soul Reapers drew their zanpakuto as the wind picked up blowing leaves all over the place. "Don't be afraid Soul Reapers, I won't kill you, this is only stalling so you can't find my men." The smoke cleared to reveal that the blade of his zanpakuto dropped down and formed an 'L' shape only inches from the guard and the edge of the blade almost went as far as the guard went.

Ichigo looked to his left and found Rukia lying on the ground breathing heavily and slightly drooling, "Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he held Rukia in his arms and looked at the other lieutenants in a similar state. Only then did Ichigo feel the crushing weight of Satoshi's spiritual pressure. The only one left standing was Lieutenant Yachiru, who was then told by Kenpachi to leave.

Right off the bat Soi Fon charged at Satoshi with her Shikai right in front of her. In on swift movement Satoshi used his zanpakuto to move Suzumebachi over slightly and he used his right foot to kick Soi Fon into the forest, as she flew back she took down many trees in her way. Not long after that Kenpachi charged at Satoshi with his yellow spiritual energy forming a skull in front of him as Satoshi dodged his attack at the last second and used his zanpakuto to slice Kenpachi's right arm and used his palm to knock him to the ground.

"Next." Satoshi said as he pointed his zanpakuto at the remaining captains and Kisuke.

At that moment Kyoraku flash stepped to Satoshi's left and Ukitake flash stepped behind him. They smashed their zanpakuto into the ground with as much force as they could only to find that their target was gone. Satoshi appeared behind Kyoraku and slashed his back as he fell to the ground and he used his zanpakuto to diagonally cut Ukitake's chest and he fell in a similar fashion to his comrade.

"Roar Zabimaru!" yelled Renji as his Shikai hurled towards Satoshi.

"Getsuga Tensho!" yelled Ichigo as both attacks hurled towards Satoshi at an alarming rate.

"Tsunagari Inazuma!" yelled Satoshi as black lightning went along the blade and extended outward cutting Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho and slicing Zabimaru in two sections, top and bottom. Satoshi then noticed that cherry blossom petals began to fall around him and swirl around him, "Strike Aku Arrashi!" he yelled as lightning fell around him at an alarming rate preventing not only the petals from reaching him but the lightning also prevented the others from seeing Satoshi until Byakuya felt a pain in his left shoulder and looked to see the black lightning cutting smoothly through him almost separating his shoulder from his body as he groaned in pain. (Tsunagari Inazuma means Link Lightning)

The petals soon fell to ash and Satoshi stood at the center of the chaos unscathed as the rain fell faster and harder than it did before. Ichigo charged at Satoshi with his Zangetsu and Satoshi noticed Ichigo whispering something. He ignored it and cut Ichigo's chest and shoulder as he bled out and soon Satoshi noticed that there was a Captains robe on his zanpakuto and no blood. Satoshi then placed his zanpakuto over his head to block Ichigo's attack from above. The only difference was this blade forced against his was slender and black.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo said as Satoshi realized that Ichigo was whispering the words 'Bankai' before he was attacked.

Then as Satoshi looked forward he saw Soi Fon standing there with her Bankai aimed at him. As it fired Satoshi kicked Ichigo away and waived his zanpakuto yelling "Strike!" and lightning struck the golden torpedo of doom many times until it fell in front of Satoshi in a large explosion.

Satoshi then looked over to see Kenpachi getting up from his spot on the ground and before he could react a large red beam similar to a net held him down as Kisuke stood close to him, "Shibari Benihime!"

"Enough of this foolishness!" Yamamoto yelled as he drew his zanpakuto, "All things of the universe turn to ashes…Ryujin Jakka!" the flames erupted from Yamamoto's sword he yelled at his Captains, "Get away from him! Jokaku Enjo!" the flames moved to enclose Satoshi just before he broke free of the net and the other captains were helped up and moved away from the area for Unohana to heal them.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Yamamoto as they all gathered behind him.

"Yes sir their injuries aren't as serious as they look, it appears that he wasn't lying about not wanting to kill anyone." Unohana said as she healed Kyoraku and Ukitake.

"Too bad and I was just beginning to like that guy." Kenpachi said as he got up from his spot on the floor with blood running down his arm and some trickling from his lips.

"What are we going to do now Head Captain?" asked Ichigo as he placed his captain's robe over his shoulder.

"I'll keep him inside until his spiritual pressure weakens then we'll seal away his spiritual energy and take him back to the Soul Society. Captain Kurotsuchi do you have the proper tools to get him out of here?"

"Of course I do Head Captain, but I would rather you'd let me into the fight." Mayuri said as he gave a creepy smile and laugh.

"I am well aware of that however it was essential for you to remain active until I needed you." Yamamoto said as he heard clapping from within the flames.

"Commendable Captain's, very commendable, I had no idea that all of you would devise a plan this elaborate to take me down. You even involved Kisuke Urahara just in case things didn't go as planned." Satoshi admired amongst the flames.

"Flattery won't help you to get out of this." Mayuri said as Satoshi began to laugh, "What's so funny."

"I don't need flattery to leave these flames."

"Such arrogance, it doesn't matter how much rain falls Satoshi it will never quench these flames." Yamamoto said as the laughter stopped.

"I'm not planning on using the rain Head Captain." Satoshi said very seriously as a black spiritual energy could barely be seen from inside the fires as Yamamoto grunted in confusion.

Then a shadowy figure just began to walk through the fire not even flinching as it took each step and when Satoshi emerged from the fires he was wearing a mask not like anyone had ever seen. It was completely black other than the teeth and two sets of markings from the bottom of the teeth and eyes, which were white and shaped like lightning; and the top of the mask had a protrusion that curved to the left. His eyes were as red as the flames behind him and his breathing sounded like it was echoed.

"Sorry Captain Yamamoto but I'm fully aware that all of your powers are restricted. An attack like that is nothing for my mask to handle; now if you were fully released then I would have had problems. It's too bad that the king keeps you restrained Yamamoto, if you only knew the man you worship." Satoshi said with an echoed voice like a demon from hell.

"You used that Hogyoku imitation to transform you into a vizard!" Kisuke said with anger in his voice.

Satoshi looked at Kisuke with his red piercing eyes and said, "That's not true, I've been a Vizard for over three hundred years Kisuke, don't believe the king's every word. It is natural for some Soul Reapers to become Vizards without an external means."

Right after Satoshi said that the sky was ripped apart to reveal many Gillian's behind the portals and them where thirsty for blood. The other Soul Reapers looked around in shock as the Gillian's walked towards them, the ground shaking with every step they took.

_What the hell are we going to do?_ Ichigo thought to himself as they were in the shadow of the Gillian's, and under the gaze of Satoshi.

END OF LIES OF A KING

Happy times

Soi Fon: God damn it why doesn't my Bankai ever kill anyone!

Me: Because it sucks *Soi Fon punches me in the face and walks away as I bleed on the ground*

Ichigo: why do you piss her off like that, you know she can kick your ass *Ichigo helps me up*

Me: Yeah but since it was a long fight scene full of a lot of shit going down I probably deserved it *Mayuri walks by* some big help you are Mayuri

Mayuri: shut up you neophyte you control the story so it's not my fault that I don't get to fight anyone

Ichigo: Wait if that's true then does that mean that you wanted Soi Fon to hit you?

*I thought about this for a while until Ichigo released my arm and allowed me to fall to the ground*

Me: What the hell was that for?

Ichigo: I don't help people who could have prevented what happened to them *Ichigo and Mayuri walk away together*

Mayuri: I would never have picked him out to be a masochist

Ichigo: yeah I know it's like we don't even know him anymore

*I was about to say something but I thought about it and realized that maybe I wanted them to walk away and then my head swirls with questions as I begin to mumbled to myself*


	5. Cries of a Fallen Past

Spirit Ribbons of the Forsaken

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter five: Cries of the Fallen Past

Then Gillian were closing in and as they got closer Komamora, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya prepared their zanpakuto.

"Bankai!" they all yelled at once.

"Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya said as the petals fell from the rows of blades behind him and dispersed towards the Gillian.

"Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" yelled Komamora as the giant rose from the ground and was about to slice the heads off of all Gillian in its way.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya said while his wings of ice sprouted from his back and he charged at a small group of Gillian's.

All at once the Gillian targeted by the three captains fell to the ground and the only thing left was a trail of black lightning that lead to Satoshi Hisashi. The captains looked at this masked monster that was their enemy with confusion as the Gillian fell to nothingness, "Stay out of this Hollows!" Satoshi said in a calm tone however the anger was undeniably there.

More Gillian tore through the sky drawn to the spirit energy of the Soul Reapers. One after another they appeared to consume their prey.

"That's right words won't help you understand anymore hollows, so I'll have to get rid of you and maybe that will make you understand." Satoshi said almost laughing at them for their mindlessness. Satoshi released his zanpakuto with his right hand and before it even had time to touch anything he placed his index finger in the hole at the end of his zanpakuto and began to spin it around very fast, "Tsunagari Inazuma!" he said as the black lightning was generated from the blade and smoothly moved through the Gillian's skin one after another fell as the blade was tossed from one hand to another still spinning until the remaining Gillian's retreated back to Hueco Mundo.

The Captains then looked to see that Satoshi was breathing very heavily and Kenpachi decided to charge the exhausted man. Satoshi dodged and dodged swing after swing of Kenpachi's zanpakuto each time Kenpachi got closer to drawing blood from him until Satoshi got pinned against a rock. Kenpachi smiled and forced the point of his zanpakuto straight for Satoshi only for him to jump in the air as the rock was shattered into a million pieces. Satoshi back flipped away to keep distance between him and Kenpachi but when he stopped his mask shattered and he fell to the ground gasping for air.

Kenpachi walked up to the Soul Reaper with disappointment on his face, "It's a shame you had to fight all of us in the beginning, I would've liked to fight you alone," Kenpachi took his zanpakuto and pointed it at Satoshi's back as Satoshi looked up at him. "Too bad." Kenpachi pushed his sword to the ground and Satoshi awaited death but the only thing that came was a piercing scream sound. Satoshi looked up to see that Kenpachi's blade had shattered to nothing more than the guard and hilt.

Kenpachi looked at his zanpakuto and then he looked forward to see a human standing there with a fancy English sword only the blade was larger than it was supposed to be and the guard that went in front of the users fingers had a monsters face on it with red eyes and jagged teeth. The human wielding it was a young man with blond hair and a white suit that had a brilliant red tie.

"Zeige Dich…Geschrei!" the man said as he ran forward and kicked Kenpachi away from Satoshi. (Geschrei means Scream)

"What the hell are you doing here Arthur, I ordered you all to leave the base and travel to another location." Satoshi said as he gasped for the air escaping through his own words.

"Well sir it's not much of a war without commanders on both sides of it, am I correct?" Arthur said with an aristocratic tone as he stood over his leader like a watch dog.

"If you don't' mind I would like to take these Soul Reapers apart." The Doll said as the mouth opened for each word, its voice deep enough to frighten even a seasoned captain, the ruby eyes piercing whatever it stared at.

"Do you realize that you have no patience what so ever Geschrei." Arthur said as he placed his left hand on his hip and aimed his sword at the Soul Reapers.

"I can't help it Arthur it's my nature." The doll said as it laughed maliciously.

"I take it that you're a Bount." Hitsugaya said as he pointed his zanpakuto at Arthur.

"You would be correct Captain."

"In that case," Hitsugaya waived his zanpakuto and yelled, "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" and a winged dragon of ice flew at Arthur.

Arthur aimed the monstrous guard at the dragon and in one screech the dragon fell to the ground into nothing but water. Arthur looked at Hitsugaya and smiled a little, "Sorry captain but ice is the easiest thing to shatter, Now Koga!" he yelled as Go Koga walked out of a Garganta portal.

Hitsugaya looked at him with shock as he could no longer move, "I thought I killed you."

"Sorry to disappoint you Captain but I'm still alive… Zeige Dich Dalk." Koga said as the steel ball turned into the spider-like doll that was Koga's Dalk.

"Hello little boy it's nice to see you again." Dalk said as she stood just feet from Koga.

"Captains of the Soul Society I ask that you retreat immediately, we don't want to fight you here anymore it's not profitable for either side." Arthur said as he pointed his sword to the ground.

"You have the nerve to ask us to retreat when we have the upper hand in this fight." Mayuri said as he drew his zanpakuto laughing, "I wouldn't dream of passing up an opportunity to study you."

"Sorry to inform you Captain, but you don't have the upper hand." Satoshi said as he used his arms to lift himself off the ground just before Koga lifted him off the ground and put his arm over his shoulder.

"There are only two of you against ten of us, although those odds sound good to me it isn't good for you." Kenpachi said as he looked at his broken zanpakuto.

At that moment Tsuyoshi appeared out of a Garganta portal next to Koga and Satoshi.

"Are they ready Tsuyoshi?" asked Satoshi in slight pain still.

"Yes sir,"

"Give them the order to reveal themselves." Satoshi said as Tsuyoshi disappeared in Garganta and reappeared seconds later with hundreds of other beings consisting of Arrancar and Soul Reapers alike. They surrounded the Captains and unconscious Lieutenants thousands to ten and all the Soul Reapers stood there in shock at the might being displayed.

"I am asking you formally to retreat Captains." Satoshi said as he was soon able to stand on his own.

"Why the hell are you giving them the option Satoshi, kill them now and they won't be a problem later." Grimmjow said with a sarcastic grunt as he charged a cero from his hands.

Lightning struck just in front of Grimmjow striking the cero destroying it instantaneously. Grimmjow looked at his slightly burned hand with fear in his eyes, he then turned to look at Satoshi and the fear was met with the crushing weight of Satoshi's spiritual pressure, "Grimmjow I ask them to retreat because I am not their enemy! Stay out of my business, unless you want to clash swords with me that is." Grimmjow shook his head and the pressure was released as he got to his feet.

"So what do you want to do Soul Society, fight or flee?" Satoshi said with a saddened tone.

"We can't just let you go! We will never retreat to the likes of you, does your arrogance know no bounds. The time for words passed when you declared war on our king." Yamamoto said as he gripped his flaming zanpakuto harder and the other Captains did the same.

"Very well, but this is no longer the place to fight," Satoshi looked to the left of the Soul Reapers and saw three humans running for the sight, "The humans are involved now and I haven't the stomach to fight them."

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled as she ran up to him and stood behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"We're here because normal hollows aren't a challenge for us anymore." Uryu said as he aimed his bow at the group of souls.

"We sensed your spiritual pressure and thought you would need back-up." Chad said as his two arms formed on body and his spiritual pressure was released through an El Directo.

Chad's attack was blocked by Tenma's staff and blade and it faded into nothing but a failed attempt, "What do you want us to do Satoshi?" she asked as he walked past her and pointed his zanpakuto in the air.

"Sorry, but for now I am denying you this battle!" Satoshi said as the wind began to pick up and it began to swirl around his zanpakuto, "Shogai Tatsumaki!" he yelled while the wind around his zanpakuto moved faster and faster until a wall of tornados were blocking either side from seeing the other. (Shogai Tatsumaki means Barrier Tornado)

"Sir you can't just leave it like that!" Gustavo said as he walked past his men and opened a Garganta portal.

"I will end a fight any way I see fit Gustavo, now let's get back to Hueco Mundo, this world has been scared by my zanpakuto enough for one day." Satoshi said at first with anger but it faded away to sadness, and in no time all his comrades left the world of the living and as they did so the winds of the tornados fell to nothing more than a whisper of the summer winds.

"Who was that?" asked Orihime as the Soul Reapers tended to their wounded and sealed their zanpakuto.

"Satoshi Hisashi, the man who wants to kill the king of the Soul Society." Replied Ichigo as he picked up Rukia and began to carry her away until he passed Yamamoto, "This is why I questioned Gentekaijo, we needed all of our strength to fight him and now it just cost us another war to fight." Ichigo said very calmly as if to make it more insulting.

Just as Ichigo was leaving Yoruichi appeared in front of Urahara panting, "I'm sorry Kisuke I tried to get here as fast as I could but it appears that I was too late." Yoruichi said as she looked at Kisuke with a look that said an immediate apology.

"Don't worry about it, we'll stop him in Hueco Mundo." Kisuke said while he turned his zanpakuto into a cane once again.

"Kisuke how do you where he's going to be?" Ichigo asked as they waited for further orders.

"I asked him to place a tracker on Satoshi during the fight." Yamamoto said as he turned to face the two, "I assume that by the lack of worry in your tone you accomplished what I asked of you?"

"Yes sir."

"Then we have nothing to worry about at this time." Yamamoto replied.

"Nothing to worry about, he just took out the thirteen court guard squads single handedly and you think that being in Hueco Mundo will help us out any!" Ichigo screamed at Yamamoto as Byakuya placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough Captain Kurosaki, yes it is true that he defeated us rather easily here, but as you stated earlier we would have won if Gentekaijo was authorized, and I guarantee you it will be different in Hueco Mundo, for we will be at full strength we will not be held back by these seals on our chests and we will be victorious." Yamamoto said as he put his Shihokusho back over his shoulders.

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo Satoshi was staring out a window at the white sand of the hollow world and how beautiful it looked as the rain fell on its surface.

"Satoshi," said Tenma from the other side of the door.

"Tenma what is it?" he asked as he could hear her sadness in her voice.

"May I talk to you?"

"Get in here Tenma." He ordered as she did so, she stood in front of him for a while but soon broke down and fell to her knees grabbing at his waist crying. Satoshi grabbed her shoulders and held her up as he walked her over and sat her on the bed beside him. "What's wrong Tenma?" he asked with sincerity in his voice.

"I've brought you nothing but trouble Satoshi, ever since I came into your life there's been nothing but sadness and disparity for you,"

"Tenma I don't believe that for one moment, I regret nothing about meeting you." He said with a smile as he moved his hand through her hair and she buried her face in his chest. Satoshi stroked her hair and stared at her from above, "Don't worry Tenma he'll pay for what he did to her and we will be happy once again," Satoshi took his index finger and placed it under her chin pulling her face closer to his, "You'll see."

Tenma drew her lips closer to Satoshi and they kissed embracing one another to end the sadness in their hearts. They held each other in that position for hours at a time until neither felt the pain of the past, only the warmth of the future ahead.

END OF CRIES OF A THE FALLEN PAST

Happy times

Toshiro: I have a complaint

Me: What is it and keep in mind that I won't make you taller in this story

Toshiro: Shut up, my complaint is that I didn't do much in this recent battle and I want to know why

Me: this battle had an age requirement *I began to chuckle to myself*

Rukia: is that why all I get to do is follow Ichigo or faint at the spiritual pressure of the enemy? *Rukia was pissed*

Me: Sorry but I figured since Gentekaijo wasn't authorized then you wouldn't stand a chance, let alone the captains.

Rukia: I'm a lieutenant now I should be stronger you idiot!

Me: fine I'll give you a fight scene in the next chapter will that suffice?

Toshiro: We had better otherwise we'll unionize and go on strike!

Me: So you'll start the SCA

Toshiro: SCA?

Me: Short Captains Association

Toshiro: Don't make me ask Soi Fon to put you in your place again.

Me: Yeah like I'm terrified of Soi Fon

Soi Fon: What was that? *Soi Fon had her Bankai pointed at me with an evil smile of insanity*

Me: Holly Fuck! *I ran as the rocket of death hurled towards me following me with every step I took as I screamed all the way*

Rukia: and he's the one writing the story *Rukia, Toshiro, and Soi Fon shook their heads in silence at me almost in pity while I ran for my life*


	6. My Home is my Castle

Spirit Ribbons of the Forsaken

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter five: My Home is my Castle

"Where am I?" a confused Satoshi said as he starred at the water he was standing on as it rippled under his feet, "Oh…I must be getting weak if you called me to my inner world in my sleep, what's wrong Aku Arrashi?" the clouds began to swirl as the thunder crackled and lightning illuminated the dark clouds above.

"You've lost your sense Satoshi, it seems that you've forgotten why you're rebelling against the king," a deep voice said as the lightning struck to reveal a skinny man shrouded in a black cloak, his face covered by a hood.

"I haven't forgotten anything." Satoshi said as he felt a presence behind him.

"Really…I find that quiet odd considering that you didn't destroy the Court Guard Squads when you had the chance, you could have at least sent the king a message that you meant business." A distorted voice said as Satoshi turned to see a version of himself, only the Shihokusho was pure white and his face was jet black. But it was the lifeless red eyes that caught Satoshi's attention.

"What would that have done hollow, I seek only justice for those he has wronged, the Soul Society hasn't wronged me so why should I destroy them. Power is nothing without control, and the Soul Society is more useful to me in tack rather than destroyed." The rippling water seemed to leap higher and higher with ever word as if angered by his remarks.

"There you go lying to yourself, justice isn't why you do this Satoshi and the sooner you figure that out the better off we'll be!" the hollow said almost mocking him.

"Hold your tongue monster." Satoshi said until he heard his zanpakuto speak behind him.

"Your hollow is right Satoshi, you aren't battling the King for justice, that isn't your motive at all and I think you know that better than we do." The shrouded creature said as he pointed a blue shriveled almost dead looking hand at his wielder, "Don't deny your nature, it is for that reason that you can't control your mask."

"I can control all my powers!" Satoshi yelled as the ripples in the water ceased and there was complete silence.

"If that were true Satoshi, then you wouldn't be here at this very moment, would you?" Aku Arrashi said with a sigh.

"Let me put it to you this was my lord," The hollow began in a sarcastic tone, "I don't mind you trying to use my power it lets me see some chaos once and a while, but if you don't stop lying to yourself I might just take that power away from you for good this time." He said as he gripped Satoshi's collar and held him in the air, "In other words I will serve someone only if they are stronger than me, and right now I'm not so certain," the hollow set his master down calmly, "I'll play along for now Satoshi, however, don't slip up." The hollow then began to fade away but as he could not be seen his word still rang out, "because the next time I take over, it will be so that I can survive while I leave you to rot away into nothingness." With a flash Satoshi rose up from his bed sweating as the white covers flew back, revealing his chest.

"What is it Satoshi?" Tenma asked frantically as she lay next to him, the remaining covers hiding her naked body as she clutched them to her chest. Her purple hair long and not in a ponytail as usual, and her hair band mask piece keeping her hair out of her face.

"Nothing just empty threats from the hollow within me." Satoshi said as he gripped the sheets covering him tighter, "I do this for Justice nothing more." He said almost trying to convince himself.

"Sir we have a problem!" yelled Gustavo from the other side to the door.

"What is it?" Satoshi asked as he sat up in bed again.

"The Captains of the Court Guard are outside our barrier!"

"Get all the men in the underground barracks now; we'll defend this point with all we got."

"Sir what about the hollows?" Gustavo asked

"Start the conversion immediately!"

Meanwhile outside the Soul Reapers starred at the palace with awe. It looked similar to Los Noches only it was blood red and it had four pillars outside the actual building instead of six.

All the captains, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad were standing around waiting for something when Mayuri flash stepped in front of them, "What's the status Captain Kurotsuchi?" asked Yamamoto as Mayuri looked back at the palace.

"From what I can tell the barrier surrounding the palace is Kyomon, it only has breaks in the barrier in ten external entrances that appear to lead underground similar to Los Noches." Mayuri said with a chuckle, "To think of the experiments inside." He said to himself as he walked towards the barrier.

"Captain Kurotsuchi where do you think you're going!" asked Yamamoto.

"I'm going to infiltrate the enemy base as I thought we had come to do, last time I checked we're in a hurry." Mayuri said as Nemu followed.

"Why are you in such a hurry master?" Nemu asked.

"I have someone I would like to pay a visit to." He replied.

The Captains and Lieutenants separated into groups to both guard and enter into the ten underground passages. Mayuri and Nemu walked into the doorway of the passage and found it had stares that lead down for many flights. They walked along for a while until they found the bottom and in front of them there was a long hallway that was very wide with many pillars holding the roof up.

"Come along Nemu." Mayuri ordered until he saw a familiar figure standing not fifty feet from him, an Arrancar with spiky hair and a mask part over his left eye.

"Hello Captain, did you seek out this tunnel because I was in it?" he asked sarcastically while already knowing the answer.

"Of course, if only to punish you, it's nothing personal I just can't let someone who crossed me live." Mayuri said as he smiled.

"Very well Captain Kurotsuchi however I have a request of you before we fight." Gustavo said at a confused Mayuri.

"What's your request?" Mayuri asked with sincerity in his voice as he took a step closer.

Meanwhile Byakuya was walking down the corridor that was the exact same as the one Mayuri was in and as he walked his new Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi was following him.

"You are aware that you didn't have to accompany me?" Byakuya asked as he walked.

"I am aware of that but it is a lieutenant's duty to protect their captains and I take that very seriously sir." Shuhei replied.

"If you don't mind me asking Shuhei why did you transfer to my squad?" Byakuya asked

"Too many bad memories in my old squad sir," Shuhei said as he looked at Byakuya who was drawing his zanpakuto, Shuhei looked forward and saw the bount Arthur standing there putting some gloves on his hands as he held his rapier sword with the bount symbol on the guard.

"Am I correct in assuming that you're Byakuya Kuchiki the Captain of Squad Six and one of the Soul Reapers who defeated Jin Kariya?" Arthur asked.

"You would be correct," Byakuya flash stepped behind Arthur and tried to cut his back but his zanpakuto was blocked by the dormant doll as Arthur didn't even turn his gaze to look at his attacker.

"I am Arthur Maxwell, and I am pleased to meet you Captain, Zeige Dich Geschrei!" Arthur's doll became the monstrous sword with its red eyes of murderous intent.

The doll opened its mouth and let out a bellow that sent Byakuya flying a few feet back. Arthur turned to face his foe and as he did so he placed his left hand on his hip and aimed his sword at Byakuya. Arthur took a step forward and as he did he felt Shuhei behind him and his sword cut straight through Arthur as Shuhei landed in front the Bount.

"You're done." He said as he got up and then he felt a very jagged pain in his back as he fell to the ground, _what happened_ he thought to himself while the floor was met with his blood and then his body.

"Sorry Soul Reaper but you can't sneak up on me like that…you're probably wondering what happened," Shuhei looked at his sword and saw that the blade was completely gone, "My doll has the ability to send out sound waves that shatter whatever they are concentrated on. To be quiet truthful I'm not fond of sneak attacks, be glad that you're still alive the last one who tried to sneak up on me got decapitated." Arthur looked at Byakuya and said, "The same goes for you."

Byakuya disappeared in a flash step again and he was blocked yet again, "Can I take it that you used to work for Jin Kariya and now you seek revenge?" Byakuya asked.

"Not at all Captain, to be fair I'm grateful you and that Captain Kurosaki who killed that disgrace, if anything I'm angry that I didn't kill him." Arthur pushed Byakuya back a ways and then attacked him very quickly one slash after another as each of his attacks were blocked by Byakuya's sword.

"What are you planning to do with those hollows you've been taking from the world of the living?" Byakuya asked as Arthur stood there locking swords with Byakuya.

"Tell you what Byakuya Kuchiki, how about first blood answers the questions." Arthur said with a smile.

"Very well," Byakuya replied.

In another underground tunnel Kenpachi was walking along with Yachiru on his back paying no attention to their surroundings. They passed a pillar and soon stopped as they heard someone behind the next one.

"Hello Captain." Said Grimmjow as he walked out from behind the pillar.

"Hello yourself, if I'm not mistaken your one of the Arrancar that fought against Aizen right?" Kenpachi asked as Grimmjow charged a cero from his hand.

"Yeah, I'm Grimmjow Jagerjaquez goodbye Captain!" he fired the cero and turned around thinking that he had killed the captain until he heard Zaraki's evil chuckle.

"Well well I think I'll enjoy this, I like an opponent who's right to the point, let's have some fun!" Kenpachi yelled as he drew his zanpakuto and Grimmjow gave a smile from ear to ear.

"At first I have to admit I was upset that you weren't Ichigo but I think you'll do just fine for right now!" Grimmjow said as they both released their spiritual energy in excitement for the upcoming battle.

"Ah so you've lost to Ichigo as well I take it, excellent." Kenpachi charged at Grimmjow with his rusty zanpakuto as Grimmjow blocked it with his arm and kicked Kenpachi away.

Grimmjow flew at Kenpachi who tried to take the edge of his zanpakuto and slice him in mid air only to end in failure as Grimmjow dodged and allowed Kenpachi to land on his feet safely.

"You're not too bad." Kenpachi said as he began to charge again only this time he was blocked by Grimmjow's zanpakuto. "Glad to see that sword's not just for show." Kenpachi said as he attacked viciously and quickly slicing from the left to right as Grimmjow blocked frantically until Kenpachi grabbed Grimmjow's face and threw him against a pillar. Grimmjow came to his senses just in time to duck a jab from Kenpachi's zanpakuto and run him through with his own.

"See ya Captain." Grimmjow said with confidence until he heard Kenpachi's laughter then he looked into Kenpachi's eyes with fear.

"There we go, now you're taking me seriously." Kenpachi said as he grabbed the hand and zanpakuto that had pierced his skin and hurled him at another pillar, "Don't lose that killer instinct you'll need it to kill me."

Grimmjow charged at Kenpachi and locked zanpakuto with Kenpachi, while the blades stayed to locked Grimmjow placed his hand on his zanpakuto like he was going to scratch it with his fingernails and yelled, "Grind Pantera!"

Smoke surrounded the two warriors, when it cleared Grimmjow was blocking Kenpachi with one of the blades on his elbows. Kenpachi looked at Grimmjow and began to laugh as Grimmjow smiled at the thought of a good battle.

"That's more like it!" Kenpachi yelled as Grimmjow kicked him back and charged at him as he flew in the air again only this time he appeared behind him and kicked him into a pillar before he landed on anything else.

From the rubble Kenpachi appeared with horrifying laughter as Grimmjow stood a short distance from him and aimed his elbow at him. "Take this!" he yelled as Kenpachi charged and each dart was sliced in half in mid air as Kenpachi swung his zanpakuto without any skill only random slashes as Grimmjow dodged or blocked with his arms and legs.

Meanwhile Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia were running as fast as they could down their corridor when they heard a female's voice ahead of them. "If I were you I would turn around and find a different tunnel." Tenma said as they stopped and looked ahead at her holding her long staff with the blade at the end of it.

"Get out of our way!" Renji yelled as Ichigo removed his captain's robe threw it behind him as it floated away from the upcoming battle.

"Sorry I can't do that, believe it or not this is for your protection, I ask you not to take a step forward, if you do I'll have to immobilize you." She said as she stood her weapon up on the bladeless end right next to her.

"That's big talk, can you back it up?" asked Renji as he drew his zanpakuto, "Roar Zabimaru!" the segmented blade flew towards Tenma who used her left hand and grabbed it and pulled Renji to her. Tenma punched his stomach while he was still in mid air and he flew past the point where he had attacked only hit a pillar behind him knocking him unconscious as blood trickled down his forehead.

Rukia ran towards Renji only for Ichigo to put his arm in her way, "He'll be fine for now, we've got to get her out of our way first."

"But what about Renji?" she asked with fear in her eyes as she soon quieted down when she felt his spiritual pressure still going strong. Rukia turned to face Tenma as she drew her zanpakuto, "Dance Sode no Shirayuki."

"What a beautiful sword, it's a pity that I have to fight it," Tenma said sarcastically as she twirled her staff around very quickly, "My name is Tenma Hisashi wife to Satoshi Hisashi, what's your names?"

"Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of Squad Nine,"

"Ichigo Kurosaki Captain of Squad Nine," the cloth wrapped around Zangetsu unfurled as Ichigo drew it, "Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled as Tenma used her blade and shot a Bala at the blast causing it to vanish into nothing but some destroyed floor where it stood, "Well since we're in a hurry I have no choice, Bankai!" Ichigo yelled as the dust swirled around him and his zanpakuto turned into its true black slender self, "Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo charged at Tenma and she blocked him with the middle of her staff, "Let us pass!"

"I won't let you desecrate my home!" Tenma yelled as they both clashed blades over and over again until Rukia stabbed the ground four times as the white ice shot up from where she had stabbed.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" the ice sped past her blade to flow towards her target, Ichigo flash stepped out of the way and Tenma was frozen inside the ice. Rukia and Ichigo began to run past her only to hear the cracking of the ice and when they turned to look at Tenma the ice shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"That was a nice try Soul Reapers but my Heirro tends to protect me from things like that." Tenma said as she used Sonido to get back to her original position, "I can't let you take Shiyori away from me."

END OF MY HOME IS MY CASTLE

Happy times: Where the hell are the Vizards?

*On a beach in Florida all the Vizards are doing their thing, Shinji is sun bathing alongside Hiyori and Love, Rose is sitting under a parasail Hachigen is building a sand castle, Kensei is buried in the sand up to his head, Lisa is checking out swimsuit catalogs while in a swimsuit and Mashiro is swimming in the water*

Me: what the hell don't you guys know there's a war going on in Hueco Mundo?

Shinji: of course we know but do ya want to know something, that's Hueco Mundo and this is a tropical paradise.

Hiyori: yeah why should we involve ourselves with the Soul Society when it's not necessary?

Me: maybe because it's the right thing to do *I block Hiyori's sun*

Hiyori: right thing to do my ass they kicked us out, we don't live there anymore, and Aizen's dead so we can relax now dumb ass now get out of my sun!

Me: What about you Hachi?

Hachi: I couldn't care one way or another, now if they affected this world then we would probably do something about it.

Me: Are you all this self centered?

Kensei: of course not but we're upwards of a hundred years old and we need relaxation before we die.

Love: yeah we've been training for too long and now our objective is complete so what are we supposed to do know. *Mashiro can be heard screaming with joy while she swims ridiculously fast back and forth*

Hiyori: in other words dumb ass, we've put in our time and now we've retired for good

Lisa: she's right it's not our problem anymore.

Me: you guys suck *Mashiro can be heard swimming very fast to shore and she takes out a lot of sand before hitting me and making me fly through the air*

Mashiro: land ho! Where did the man go? *Mashiro looks over to see me buried face first in the sand with my legs twitching in the air*

Shinji: he needs a vacation

Lisa: your telling me *no one helps me out of the sand*


	7. Unknown Allies

Spirit Ribbons of the Forsaken

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter seven: Unknown Allies

Byakuya and Arthur clashed their swords fast enough for sparks to fly from them, Arthur fighting English style and Byakuya using Zangutsu. Arthur jabbed at Byakuya and he dodged each and every one until one got too close and then he blocked it, holding Geschrei back.

"So Byakuya Kuchiki just out of curiosity what question do you have for me?" Arthur asked as each blade was held tight against the other neither backing down to the other.

"I have no question to ask, I seek only one thing." Byakuya said as Arthur looked at him in confusion.

"And what's that Captain?" asked Arthur.

"I seek only to destroy the enemies of the Soul Society no matter who they are." Byakuya said as he pushed Arthur back and turned his zanpakuto sideways in front of his face, "Scatter Senbonzakura." The petals flew at their target and danced around Arthur like a beautiful ceremony even Arthur had to smile at the display if not for a moment.

"Now Geschrei!" Arthur yelled

"With pleasure," The doll let out a screech that forced each and every petal away from Arthur, its threat meaningless now.

Byakuya starred at Arthur in disbelief that soon faded away into nothing more than a blank look as Arthur put himself in the stance he had displayed many times before, "Then if you don't mind Byakuya can I ask you a question?"

"And what would that be?" Byakuya asked as he let his muscles relax for a moment.

"Why do you believe us to be enemies?" Arthur asked as Byakuya smiled slightly.

"You plan on murdering our king that is why we are enemies, I'm tired of talking to you and there isn't much time on our hands so feast your eyes," Byakuya turned his zanpakuto so that the blade faced the ground and he released it from his grip, "Bankai…Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The rows of blades that formed behind Byakuya fell into billions of flower petals and sped past him to the bount.

"Bellow Geschrei!" Arthur yelled as the doll opened its mouth and let out a scream that echoed throughout the corridors.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were fighting Tenma as she blocked each blade attack with her staff and retaliated with the blade end of the weapon only to miss or have it blocked instead.

Soon Ichigo heard a beeping sound in his Shihokusho, he reached down and grabbed a small machine that looked like a communicator and said, "This is Captain Kurosaki what do you want, cause I'm kind of busy?" Ichigo yelled as he blocked an attack from Tenma with his zanpakuto.

"This is Toshiro Hitsugaya we've run into a dead end what's your status?"

"Roughly the same but we've encountered some resistance." Ichigo said as he flash stepped away from another attack and Tenma dodged one of Rukia's attacks only to kick her stomach and force her to fly backwards. Ichigo used his flash step to catch Rukia before she hit the wall she was speeding towards, "You okay Rukia?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm fine but what are we going to do about her?" she asked.

"What else can you do with obstacles, you tear them down!" Ichigo said as Rukia jumped out of his arms and he grabbed his black zanpakuto with both hands, "Getsuga Tensho!" the black blast flew at Tenma who used her zanpakuto to keep it back for a while only for it to overwhelm her and fly past her making it to where she couldn't be seen.

"Do you think that killed her?" Rukia asked

"I hope so," Ichigo then noticed that the attack was fading away and when it finally did Tenma was standing there panting with burns on her hands and pieces of clothing missing from her right shoulder and most her sleeves were gone.

"She's still alive?" Rukia said

"Damn it!"

"I didn't want to do this Ichigo Kurosaki, but it seems that this is the only way I can leave this fight alive, sprout free from barren soil…Bosque." Tenma was surrounded by a white smoke and when that drifted away Tenma was not in a human form at all, she was a white tree that took root in the concrete ground. Her arms were the branches and the trunk of the tree showed the outline of her breasts and belly button, the only thing that was human about Tenma was her face that remained the same but her hair wasn't in a ponytail instead it was wild with no rhythm to it. Behind her head was a large gold ring that was attached to the back of the tree. (Bosque means Forest)

"Don't think you're the only one with a trump card," Ichigo said as he placed his hand over his face and formed the mask over his face, "Sorry Tenma but I don't feel like wasting any more time with you Mugetsu!" Ichigo yelled as the room flooded with darkness from the entrance that Ichigo entered through and surrounded the tree woman in a perfect square.

Ichigo took his blade and flash stepped inside the darkness, he appeared behind Tenma with his blade to her neck amongst the darkness, "It's over."

"Your right about that at least." Tenma said.

From the outside of Mugetsu Ichigo began to scream first in a distorted tone from his mask and then it faded to a normal scream.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she began to run towards the darkness.

"Get back Rukia!" yelled Renji as Rukia stopped dead in her tracks, "Bankai," Renji was surrounded by spinning smoke until it turned into the segmented snake, "Hihio Zabimaru," the snake then pointed its jaws at the darkness, "Hikotsu Taiho!" he yelled as the red blast shredded the darkness as it headed towards Tenma.

The attack was surrounded by vines and roots until it faded away and red flowers sprouted from Tenma's naked branches. Ichigo, tied up by branches slowly sucking out his spiritual energy, got up and destroyed the vines with Tensa Zangetsu and flash stepped towards Renji and Rukia. He could barely hold himself up with his sword, so Rukia held him up by his shoulder.

"Damn she's strong." Renji said as he made his snake surrounded him in a coil.

* * *

Meanwhile Mayuri and Gustavo were standing some distance from each other at a stale mate.

"Information is what I want from you Mayuri nothing more," Gustavo said as Mayuri laughed slightly.

"Information why should I give you any information what kind of information!" Mayuri said almost frustrated by the thought of it.

"Simple, I want to know about the super human drug of yours." Gustavo said as he smiled maliciously.

"Why do you want to know something like that?"

"As a scientist I seek to know as many things before my death, can I assume that you feel the same way?"

"Interesting thought but in return I wish to know something from you." Mayuri said in a pondering tone.

"Fair enough and out of common courtesy I'll let you go first Mayuri." Gustavo said with a bow almost mocking him.

"That accursed crystal you trapped me in, I want to know its origin." Mayuri said in a very serious tone.

"I thought you would ask about that, you've seen the trees of Hueco Mundo haven't you Mayuri, they aren't trees as you may have guessed they're made of seki seki. The material does grow like a plant and just like a plant it gets parasites on it that try to take energy from it, that crystal is one such parasite." Gustavo said in an informing tone, "To be fair it is fascinating it keeps any spiritual being in a suspended animation for a time however it does tend to consume weaker beings."

"So that's why you stole my Hojiku-zai, you did it to keep them alive," Mayuri said as he stroked his chin.

"Now my question how does that drug of yours work,"

"It's quite simple really, it makes it to where a person experiences a slower time so to speak by slowing down their senses." Mayuri said very quickly as he drew his sword and pointed it at Gustavo, "Now if you don't mind, I'm a busy man and I have no time for experiments like you to go to waste, claw out Ashisogi Jizo."

"Very well Mayuri Kurotsuchi," Gustavo mumbled something to himself and shot a red cero at Mayuri who reflex ably dodged and flash stepped to Gustavo as they clashed swords.

"You may be a good experiment so you understand if I don't kill you." Mayuri boasted as he pushed his zanpakuto against Gustavo's.

Gustavo looked at Mayuri with his eyes one of them covered by a mask piece and smiled he them mumbled something to himself again and shot another red cero at Mayuri, who used his zanpakuto to keep it from killing him as he flew back and hit a wall until the cero dissipated.

Mayuri then began to laugh slightly as he got up from his spot against the wall, "What's so funny Mayuri Kurotsuchi?" asked Gustavo.

"That was an interesting trick Arrancar, you weren't using a cero at all, that was Shokkaho wasn't it?" Mayuri said with a smirk on his face.

"You catch on quick Mayuri, but is it so strange that a being who gained the powers of Soul Reapers has the ability to use kido?"

"I suppose not but it does make you a little more interesting, I can't wait to study you." Mayuri said as his spiritual energy surrounded him causing him to have a slightly purple glow.

"So I take it you're going to take me seriously from now on." Gustavo said as he clashed swords with Mayuri, Gustavo's face in shock.

"It doesn't mean that I'll take you seriously, it means that I have to keep you alive in order to study you!" Mayuri yelled with a face of madness.

Mayuri pushed back as hard as he could only to he pushed away and then Nemu held Gustavo in a head lock and Mayuri nicked Gustavo's side with his zanpakuto. Gustavo elbowed Nemu off of his back and attempted to stand only to fall to the ground.

"Congratulations Nemu for once you could follow my orders to the letter. Now how will I deal with you?" Mayuri said as he pointed his zanpakuto to the ground.

"Thank you master," Nemu said as if it were the happiest moment of her life.

Gustavo began to laugh suddenly at his paraplegic self as he lay on the ground, "Would you mind telling me what's so amusing?" Mayuri asked.

"I just never thought I would have to use this on you but it seems I have no choice, adapt…Desenvolver!" yelled Gustavo as his mask part cracked away and a liquid formed over all of his limbs and chest only to form an armor on them. Gustavo then kicked Mayuri back and stood on his feet. (Desenvolver means Evolve)

"Well it's certainly interesting that you can stand on your feet after being stabbed by my Ashisogi Jizo, but I can't go on without finding out how you're doing it."

"My zanpakuto has a unique ability; it simply evolves according to the situation that it's presented with, now if you don't mind Mayuri Kurotsuchi, I think it's time for you and I to take this battle seriously." Gustavo said as the armor on his hands grew into long claws.

"You'll make an interesting specimen indeed." Mayuri and Gustavo charged at each other causing smoke and dust to engulf them both.

* * *

Meanwhile Chad, Orihime, and Uryu were running down a corridor and soon Uryu stopped dead in his tracks and manifested his bow, "What's wrong Uryu?" asked Orihime and not long after that Chad manifested his right arm.

"There's someone here," Uryu said as a massive spiritual pressure overwhelmed the humans and they almost choked on the air they couldn't breathe.

"So they went and involved the World of the Living anyway," Satoshi said as he walked slowly towards the group, "Very disappointing as far as I'm concerned. Now I don't want to kill you if I don't have to, retreat so I don't have to bare your deaths on my conscience."

"Retreat why should we do that," Uryu said as he pointed his bow at Satoshi.

"What kind of friend would we be if we did that?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, we're Ichigo's friends and we'll help him no matter what." Orihime chimed in.

"Then it can't be helped, I'm sorry I have to do this, but…" Satoshi donned his black mask and starred at his opponents with those red malicious eyes, "I can't have you ruining my plans in any way shape or form."

END OF UNKNOWN ALLIES

Happy times: how the hell did you build this castle?

Me: pst…pst hey Satoshi

Satoshi: you…what the hell are you doing here I thought you were talking to the Soul Society not us.

Me: sorry but I have an inquiry that needs to be answered if possible

Satoshi: what is it?

Me: how the hell did you get this castle built? *Satoshi pointed at Arthur with his thumb.

Satoshi: ask him

Me: how did you get this castle built?

Arthur: well I hired a construction crew and gave them some spiritual pressure, after that I told them they were building a casino in Los Vegas and they bought it.

Me: how the hell did you get away with it?

Arthur: it's not that hard to lie however I have to bring them all here once a year to play black jack for some money so it's not all it's cracked up to be.

Me: is that even legal! *I yelled as I pulled out some hair from my head*


	8. Even God Kings Feel Fear

Spirit Ribbons of the Forsaken

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter eight: Even God Kings Feel Fear

"So I take it that you're friends of the new captain of squad nine Ichigo Kurosaki, as well as his lieutenant." Satoshi asked Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.

"Yes we're friends of Ichigo and Rukia." Chad said as he made his armor grow over his muscular arms.

"So two humans and a Quincy have come to do the job of the Soul Reapers. How lazy the Soul Society gotten over the years." Satoshi said as he caught an arrow with his bare hand and crushed it to pieces, "Now I never said that I wished to fight you Quincy and yet you choose to attack me in this manner, not even giving me a warning." Satoshi said in that distorted voice from donning his mask.

"Well if you didn't come here to fight us than what in hell's name did you come here for?" Uryu asked very angrily and confused.

"Yeah you're the enemy of our friends so why wouldn't you come to fight." Orihime said attempting to sound tough.

"I've come to warn you about what you are about to see, the king isn't fond of humans in his domain or even his sight for that manner. As a matter of fact Quincy he's the one who initially ordered your kinds destruction and yet you fight to save him from me." Satoshi said as he walked closer to the group, "To be honest I would have despised that monster from the get go. Don't get in my way humans I don't want to stain my sword with your blood but I will if I have to."

Tsuyoshi then appeared behind Satoshi bowed respectfully, "Satoshi it appears that the Captain of Squad eleven and Grimmjow are slowly destroying one of the energy tunnels."

"If you can stop them from half destroying each other do it. Regardless to what Grimmjow may think I am in need of his services, so I need him alive." Satoshi said in reply to the report.

"Also Gustavo and the Captain of Squad Twelve are having a bit of a destructive fight." Tsuyoshi added.

"Leave them be, Gustavo only joined us so that he could fight Captain Kurotsuchi so to stop him would be pointless."

"Very well I'll deal with Grimmjow immediately sir." Tsuyoshi said before he flash stepped away and reappeared between Kenpachi and Grimmjow locking sword with claws.

"Tsuyoshi?" Grimmjow said in shock of his appearance.

"Satoshi wants this fight to cease." Tsuyoshi said as Grimmjow used his claws to slice Kenpachi's face only to him to swing his sword at Grimmjow cutting his shoulder, smiling through each movement of his sword.

"Why would I do that I'm having fun right now!" Grimmjow screamed as he charged at Kenpachi only for Tsuyoshi to kick him away as he flew further back into the corridor.

"That wasn't a request Grimmjow that was an order, Crash Jishin!" Tsuyoshi yelled as a stone wall leapt from underneath the concrete floor and made a large wall between Kenpachi and the Arrancar, "Muteki Ishi!" he said as the wall was formed completely. (Muteki Ishi means Invincible Stone)

Grimmjow ran up to the wall and attempted to shred it to rubble only every scratch he put into the wall only grew back with more stone and Grimmjow could hear Kenpachi on the other side attempting the same. "Damn you Tsuyoshi, I would have killed him if you hadn't interfered!"

"Get rid of your Resurreccion Grimmjow it's almost time for us to leave Hueco Mundo." Tsuyoshi ordered before sheathing his zanpakuto and walking further down the Corridor to a room of hollows encased in the red crystal, thousands pilled upon thousands more waiting for what was to be done to them to be over.

* * *

Meanwhile Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia were trying to fight off a released Tenma with no success.

_Damn it even with dad's powers and Mugetsu I can't kill her, I know Mugetsu is weaker without using the final Getsuga Tensho but I thought it would at least do something! _Ichigo thought to himself as he pointed his Bankai at his opponent.

"Ichigo look!" Rukia yelled as Ichigo looked on the ground to see many sprouts popping up through the ground.

"What the hell!" Ichigo said as his vision began to blur and his body weighed heavy.

"What's happening?" Renji asked as he fell to the ground grasping his Bankai with all his strength.

"That's the power of my Resurreccion," Tenma stated while Rukia fell to the ground and the only one standing was Ichigo, "Bosque sends out seeds underground and the more seeds that sprout means the more spiritual energy I take from my opponent and when they are drained the sprouts become trees." Tenma said as the tree form around her cracked and she walked away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked trying to lift his sword from the ground without success.

"Don't worry Captain Ichigo Kurosaki I have no intention of killing you or your comrades, I have nothing to gain by it, but I won't have you ruining our plans so all I've done is taken your powers away for a short time, the plants won't feed on you." Tenma said just before she used her powers to make many plants and trees block the path so as no one could pass.

Soon Ichigo fell to the ground his face landing near a sprout growing rapidly as its roots wrapped around his legs and arms taking his spiritual energy slowly. He looked over to Rukia and Renji and saw that they too had fallen to a similar fate. In a matter of minutes Ichigo could barely keep his eyes open to see that the tree was tens of feet high already. He then felt relief at the sight of pink flower petals falling around the trees as Ichigo's eyes slammed shut.

* * *

In the next corridor Mayuri and Gustavo were fighting viciously until Gustavo grabbed Mayuri's arm and ripped it from his body. Mayuri screamed in agony at the pain he felt until he jumped away from the battle.

"I've got to hand it to you; you are a rather difficult opponent indeed." Mayuri said as he jabbed his shoulder with a needle and his arm grew back in a flash, he tried to grip air with his fingers to test their dexterity while Gustavo waited for his opponent to recover completely. "Perhaps you're right I think I would like to test something on you, I do hope that you survive Arrancar. I think you would be one of the best test subject I've ever had the privilege of fighting…Bankai." Mayuri said rather calmly as the caterpillar with the baby face appeared behind him taking up most of the corridor, "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo."

As the monster breathed its pestilence as it crept to Gustavo, he began to breathe in the poison and fell to the ground coughing vigorously.

"My my how pathetic you can't stand the poison that courses through your lungs," Mayuri said as he walked over to Gustavo and stood over him, "It appears that your body can only adapt to your external environment, such a shame really, you would have been an excellent research subject but if you can't take this kind of damage than your not worth it." Mayuri replied as he walked away forcing his Bankai into a sword again. But as he walked he heard a loud deep breath from Gustavo.

"You really think this is all it would take to kill me Mayuri, I told you my Resurreccion adapts to any situation, that famous poison of yours is no different." Gustavo stood up to reveal that his chest had two air pockets in the front that were see-through and Mayuri could see the poison inside.

Gustavo then starred at Mayuri with eyes that gave instant happiness, "Thank you Mayuri you were an interesting opponent, but all I wanted from you was for you to release your Bankai. I wanted to see if I could survive it and now that I know I can I have no further need to fight you." Gustavo said with a smile as he turned his back on Mayuri.

"Just where do you think you're going? You think you can use me in this manner and just walk away? I'll teach you for using me as your lab rat you filthy Arrancar!" Mayuri yelled as his caterpillar charged at Gustavo, its blades pointed out from under its head.

"Hado number eighty eight Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" Gustavo yelled as the monster Bankai now had a hole through its face that went through its whole body and past only to narrowly missing Mayuri as he dodged, "Accept your defeat Mayuri, you have no chance at killing me." Gustavo said in a pissed off mood, sounding almost like he was superior to Mayuri, who just stood there in shock at what he had just witnessed.

"I am sorry to say this but I grow tired of your persistence, I will take my leave and you will continue to live. I don't see how you can complain about that outcome." Gustavo then left the room and Mayuri didn't even attempt to stop him.

"How was I defeated?" Mayuri whispered to himself.

"Master would you like me to go after him?" Nemu asked.

"No I have lost interest in him and I've exhausted most of my energy already." Mayuri replied rather calmly as he walked away from the area, "Come along Nemu we have no further business here."

Gustavo used Sonido to get to Satoshi in a matter of seconds, "Satoshi I have dealt with Mayuri and am prepared to fulfill the end of my contract with you." Gustavo said still in his monstrous form.

"Very well Gustavo," Satoshi said as he starred at the crystallized hollows before him.

Soon Tenma walked into the room glade to see that Satoshi was alright, "The Captain's of Squads Three and Nine have been put to sleep for the time being Satoshi and they will be no threat to us now." Tenma said as the other Soul Reapers and Arrancar used Sonido and Flash Step to enter the room.

"What about Koga and Arthur?" Satoshi asked.

"Arthur fell to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki." Koga replied as he walked from another tunnel.

"What happened to those humans you were talking to Satoshi?" asked Tsuyoshi.

"I simply knocked them out and took them out of the energy tunnel they are being guarded by Byakuya alongside Ichigo and the others. I made sure he was close enough to find them before I left them alone." Satoshi said as he turned to Tsuyoshi, "What about the other Soul Reapers who entered Hueco Mundo?"

"They have all wondered into empty tunnels and they haven't figured that out yet." Tsuyoshi replied.

"Good well then shall we get started." Satoshi said placing his hand on the crystallized hollows and all the other Arrancar and Soul Reapers did the same. Soon they concentrated their spiritual energy into the crystals and they began to glow a bright yellow.

"Now become the key to my revenge!" Satoshi yelled while the crystallized hollows imploded and in the center was an Oken.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Royal Realm, inside a magnificent castle the king called all of his subjects to his side. "What's the situation on Satoshi Hisashi?" he asked in a deep voice. He was a very large man with a crown on his head and a white veil over his face revealing only the red color of his eyes.

"He's still in Hueco Mundo sir and it's very unlikely that he will enter this place." A beautiful woman replied, she was wearing a dazzling kimono with red and blue flower patterns running down the left shoulder to the waist. She had blonde hair in a similar style as Hiyori only longer and with red bows keeping the hair in its place.

"What makes you say that General of the Zero Squad, just because the Head Captain is there. I think he'll get here in a matter of hours and I personally hope he will, it's been ages since I've been in a good fight." A young man said he was in a bright red Shihokusho revealing both of his muscular arms, his hair was very long but held back by a pony tail.

"So you wish for chaos to fall upon our kings head you idiot, I would watch your words. Our king must be protected at all times and this threat may be real but for you to suggest such a thing is blasphemy!" an older man scolded, he stood by the kings thrown in an ordinary Shihokusho in what appeared to be a Captains Uniform.

The king's attention was drawn to the outside where the sun's rays were shining so extravagantly. He starred at a red rose at the edge of the window as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, until a drop of rain fell upon its crimson petals. In a flash his expression went from calm and controlled to panic and fear.

"Go now and kill Satoshi! DON'T LET HIM INSIDE THESE CASTLE WALLS!" the king yelled in shear panic.

END OF EVEN GOD KINGS FEEL FEAR.

Happy Times:

Me: Sorry guys for the extended wait.

Ichigo: You damn well better be I've been waiting to see how the hell this battle would end for freaking ever! *I get into the fetal position and cower under a table*

Me: There's no need to yell at me!

Mayuri: Oh yes there is how can you end my fight like that I was getting into it until you ruined it!

Kenpachi: Yeah I had a cool moment going on and you stopped it in the worst possible way!

Me: I had to move the story along I promise there will be kick ass fight scenes in the next chapter *I run for my life although no one is chasing me*

Ichigo: Moron!

Kenpachi: Get back here I haven't said all I wanted to say to you *When I stop I run into Soi Fon*

Me: Well how are you Soi Fon?

Soi Fon: How am I, I'm pissed because I haven't gotten to fight anyone lately! *Byakuya flash steps to save me*

Me: Thanks Byakuya but why did you save me?

Byakuya: I got to save the day for once in the story so I'll keep you around *Byakuya hands me a suit case full of money* keep up the good work.


	9. Asleep with Blood on your Sword

Spirit Ribbons of the Forsaken

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter nine: Asleep with Blood on Your Sword

"Now become the key to my revenge!" Satoshi yelled as the crystallized hollows imploded and where they once stood so still was an Oken only the size of a zanpakuto, shimmering in the darkness.

"Is that really an Oken?" asked Grimmjow walking up slowly to touch it only to be stopped by Tsuyoshi, "What's wrong I was only going to touch it." Grimmjow said in a sarcastic tone.

"And if you had it would have taken your soul." Satoshi said as he walked past them and drew his zanpakuto, "Only a zanpakuto can touch the Oken," Satoshi then sliced the Oken in half and millions of blue lights flew out of the key and then formed two large gates that were gold with floral designs on it alongside other emblems that resembled fire and other beautiful symbols.

"Such a waist!" Grimmjow said in anger making Satoshi stop in his tracks.

"What do you mean by waist Grimmjow?" Satoshi asked.

"Well all these souls are gone now, out of existence, extinct." Grimmjow replied.

"Once the doors close behind us Grimmjow the souls will go to their respective destinations be it the underworld or the Soul Society." Satoshi replied touching the door with his right hand, "Open for I am your master, see us safely through for it is my will!"

When Satoshi removed his hand the doors slide open very slowly as a blinding white light forced itself through. The raishi that spilled out of the magnificent doors were enough for all the Soul Reapers and Arrancar to lose their breath for a short while and catch it seconds later. Soon the light faded to only a glimmer that barely extended past the doors holding it back.

"Hurry we don't have much time!" Satoshi yelled as all the beings that followed him thus far vanished as did Satoshi into the light.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled speeding as fast as he could to the door that closed in front of him, his last sight was Satoshi turning to face him with a confused look on his face, "Damn it!" Ichigo yelled, slamming his fist on the door. Almost immediately after that it turned to thousands of tiny lights that faded into nothing but a fleeing spectacle.

"What happened here?" Yamamoto asked.

"He got away!" Ichigo said clutching his Bankai tighter with his rage building and building.

"We have no choice then; we have to use the true Oken!" Yamamoto said as he began walking away.

"Where are you going Head Captain?" asked Komamora.

"Stay here I will retrieve the Oken myself, no one can know where it is other than the Head Captain. Remain here and I will be back as soon as possible." Yamamoto ordered before flash stepping away.

* * *

Meanwhile Satoshi took his first step on the earth of the royal realm in decades. He looked around at the lifelessness of the buildings and concrete floors that was the realm. No plants sprouted from any soil other than pots and false landscape. Above Grimmjow and the others marveled at the three suns that sent their harsh beams of heat down upon the world of such bland nature.

"Three suns what the hell?" Grimmjow said starring at the buildings of glass around him.

"This is the Royal Realm created by the King himself millennia ago. He wanted a world of light where no darkness could cast a shadow on his kingdom." Tsuyoshi said while clouds began to form covering each sun. Soon rain began to fall and the only thing louder than it falling on the surfaces around was the echo of thunder shaking the ground with every crackle.

"What are you doing Satoshi?" asked Gustavo.

"I'm letting him know we're here, he should at least have some warning that his murderer has come for him." Satoshi replied as he turned to face all the people who remained loyal at his side, "I do not ask that you remain my soldiers anymore, if you wish to leave now's your chance!" Satoshi yelled only to see all of them point their assortment of weapons at the sky in respect for Satoshi.

"ATTACK!" yelled Tsuyoshi as each and every creature ran at full speed towards the one building with any spiritual energy anywhere near it. It was a magnificent Asian style castle with a massive wall between the army advancing and their target.

A few men who ran up to the wall placed some sort of item on the sides of the wall and ran the other way as the wall crumbled to nothing in an instant after the items exploded. On the other side of the now rubble of a wall stood thousands of men all dressed in white and red robes with covers over their face, each one carrying a zanpakuto.

Tenma and many more soldiers ran forward and in no time all the others followed. Seconds later all the Soul Reapers and Arrancar were at war with each other some fell almost instantly others stood their ground long enough to kill many more, nothing but anarchy and chaos went through the battlefield and when one warrior fell another took his place. Tenma killed a Soul Reaper with her zanpakuto and looked over to see the woman in a black, flowered kimono walking towards her, sword drawn.

"Close their eyes and make them scream in the night…Yoru Tero!" The woman yelled as her sword transformed into a long scythe with grips similar to a sword along the staff that were dark purple. The blade itself was large and had a symbol on it that looked like an eye. (Yoru Tero means Night Terrors)

With one slash she took out all the men around her both on and against her side, they just fell to the ground and laid there lifeless. All the others moved out of their way except for two Soul Reapers and three Arrancar guarding Tenma. A Soul Reaper and an Arrancar attempted to cut down this woman but one was struck down by the blade of the scythe and the other stabbed in the chest by the other end of the weapon.

"You three go and get Satoshi, if I'm not mistaken this is one of the Soul Reapers he wanted to deal with himself." Tenma ordered as they left with no protest to the order.

"Pleased to meet you my name is Kirio Hikifune the head of the Zero Squad." She replied trying to stab Tenma with the scythe only for it to be blocked by her spear.

"I'm Tenma Hisashi wife and general to Satoshi Hisashi!" Tenma said forcing Kirio back with her zanpakuto.

Tenma launched a cero at Kirio only for her to slice it in half and use flash step to appear behind Tenma her blade against her throat, "So you're the whore who took away the kings son." Tenma looked at her with fear as Kirio's eyes expressed nothing short of madness.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsuyoshi and Satoshi were taking out guards left and right but Tsuyoshi lifted his head in surprise at the spiritual pressure he was feeling, "Satoshi I am requesting that I leave this fight." Tsuyoshi asked with a determined look in his eyes.

Satoshi gave him a confused look until he focused his attention to a great spiritual pressure coming from the west and it was by itself. He looked at Tsuyoshi and nodded to him signifying that he was permitted to leave. Tsuyoshi nodded back and disappeared only to reappear in an abandoned area that looked nothing short of lifeless rubble. He stroked his grey beard until he dodged a Byakurai and drew his zanpakuto.

"I was wondering when the hell you were going to get here!" a young man said as he walked from the wreckage he was a handsome man with a Shihokusho that had no sleeves, but his most striking feature was his brilliant red eyes, "I mean I've been releasing spiritual energy like it was no bodies business and you only now found out I was here, your losing your touch old man."

"Crash Jishin!" Tsuyoshi yelled as the earth spiked up out of the ground and left a trail pointed at this man only for him to jump out of the way and land to the left of Tsuyoshi a about twenty feet in between the two.

"I see words are wasted on you old man. I'd better get this fight going before you die on me. Repent…Koshudai." he whispered to his short zanpakuto and in a matter of seconds his zanpakuto had become two blades that were perfect rings with a grip made of metal at the bottom of the weapons, connected by a chain at the base of the grip. (Koshudai means Gallows)

The man threw one of his circular blades at Tsuyoshi who forced a wall of stone to erupt from the ground stopping the blade and behind the wall. Tsuyoshi had blocked the other end with his sword as he pressed his blade against the young man's holding each other back.

"So my predecessor isn't as stupid as I thought!" the man yelled as Tsuyoshi kicked the man in the chest causing him to fly backward and crash into a large boulder.

"Last time I checked, Suzaku, putting down your opponent didn't involve using your mouth. I have no interest in talking to you I only wish to take your life!" Tsuyoshi said angrily as one of the circular weapons was hurled towards him and when Tsuyoshi used his zanpakuto to stop it. The tip of the blade went in between the circular part of the blade and where the tip of the blade went in, it was cut cleanly causing Tsuyoshi to flash step away.

"That's how my zanpakuto works old man, whatever goes in the hole gets cut in half." Suzaku walked out of the smoke made by his inopportune landing on the boulder. He pulled other end of his zanpakuto from the wall it was wedged in and held both of them in his hands crossed in front of his face, "I hope you're prepared Tsuyoshi!"

* * *

Grimmjow was wandering around a seemingly empty area on the other side of the wall of the fighting with his eyes closed following his sense of spiritual energy.

"Halt Arrancar!" a group of guards said as they ran up to him and surrounded him, "Surrender or die monster!" they said pointing their swords at Grimmjow who gave an unconcerned grunt.

"I'm not here to fight you I'm waiting for someone and I don't really feel like playing around with you." Grimmjow said as he grabbed the point of a sword and broke it in the palm of his hand.

The guards all attacked at once and Grimmjow jumped in the air and launched a cero at the guards killing every one of them, "So you're a strong one." A man's voice said as Grimmjow looked around franticly for him only to find nothing, "I've been looking for someone to fight alone and I think you'll do just fine." The man said as he flash stepped in front of Grimmjow practically inches from his face.

Grimmjow tried to punch him but he flash stepped away and appeared a few feet behind Grimmjow. The man was slightly shorter than Grimmjow and had red hair tied up in a topknot, he had small glasses that hung on his face and a crazy smile on his face. His Shihokusho was similar to a captain's uniform only his sleeves were skin tight against his arms. "I already said that I was waiting for someone leaves me alone!" Grimmjow almost whispered in anger.

"I wish I could do that, but I have to fight and no one on that battlefield interests me. You on the other hand are interesting, if I'm correct your Grimmjow Jagerjaquez one of the few remaining Arrancar designed by Sosuke Aizen. That means that you're a rare opponent indeed." The man said as he took out a short sword from his sleeves, it was still sheathed, "Laugh…Kagami Kigai!" the zanpakuto remained the same only the sheath covered only the bottom half of the blade and let out a few inches of its tip past the sheath. (Kagami Kigai means Mirror Mischief)

"Well I suppose that I can have some practice before I have my fight," Grimmjow said as he charged a cero and launched it from his hand it soon stopped mid air and where it stood it looked like a mirror being misshapen and shifting against heat until the cero broke through shattering what was in its way. On the other side of the shattered wall was nothing, Grimmjow turned around and saw the man standing behind him.

"You'll need to try harder than that if I'm going to have any fun at all." The man said as Grimmjow drew his zanpakuto slowly from its sheath.

"Maybe you'll be fun for a little while." Grimmjow said with a sadistic smile.

* * *

Tenma felt the scythe at her throat and gulped while the blade barely cut the skin on her neck causing it to barely bleed. Tenma pointed her finger behind her and said, "Hado number one Sho!" and Kirio was pushed back just enough for Tenma to use Sonido to escape. She stood a ways from Kirio and used her hand to brush some of the blood away from her neck. She then looked over at some of the men that Kirio had cut down earlier and noticed that they were thrashing about with their eyes closed violently until after a while they stopped and their eyes opened slowly to reveal the blood trickling from their lids.

"That's how it works; my zanpakuto puts my opponent to sleep and makes them die in the worst nightmare of their lives." Kirio said as she slowly walked over to Tenma noticing that her eyes were falling shut only to open quickly over and over again. "It seems that it's done its job on you, I didn't think such a small cut would work the same but it appears so." Kirio gripped her zanpakuto and held it to her side ready to slice Tenma in half. The blade was swung and it inched closer and closer to the beautiful body of Tenma who closed her eyes in anticipation of the pain to come. All of a sudden Tenma felt a hard push on her back and heard the scream of Satoshi. She forced her eyes open and saw Satoshi standing there with the scythe blade sticking out of his chest, blood dripping from his lips as his eyes slowly closed.

"Satoshi!" Tenma yelled as she used Sonido to remove Satoshi from the blade. She held him close to her body crying out his name over and over while Kirio walked over to the two.

"Well I didn't think he would be so stupid, he probably could have killed be but he chose to save you first, fool!" she said as she lifted her weapon to cut the two down in one swipe, "Who would have known that killing monsters would be so fun." She said as she let her zanpakuto loose only for it to stop in mid air. She looked down to see Satoshi's sword barely stabbing its way through her kimono.

Tenma looked at down and saw Satoshi vanish in a flash and before she noticed Kirio was blocking his swords rapid attacks with her zanpakuto. Kirio tried to slash at Satoshi with her zanpakuto only for him to jump out of the way and land behind her.

"How is this possible I struck you with Yoru Tero, you should be asleep? How are you standing Satoshi?" Kirio asked as she looked at the wound she had made, it was slowly growing back together and between the cut there was blue strands of electricity jolting until it was completely healed.

"Who said I was Satoshi." A distorted voice said in a calm manner as Satoshi lifted his face to show the black mask part growing over his jaw. His sclera was black and his pupils were bright red. "Satoshi's asleep and I can roam free, I should thank you, but I would rather cut you to pieces." Satoshi said as he laughed madly charging at Kirio.

END OF ASLEEP WITH BLOOD ON YOUR SWORD

Happy Times: Shut up Kon!

Kon: This is Kon here wondering why the hell I haven't been in the story yet! But all that's behind us I'm going to have a nice long talk to all the viewers cause the author's out and now it's my time to shine.

Me: Kon what are you doing?

Kon: How did you get out I locked you in a closet in Ichigo's house while you were snooping around?

Me: Isshin let me out now what in hell's name do you think you're doing?

Kon: I haven't been in the story yet and I want to know why!

Me: Cause you're not an important character that's why.

Kon: NOT AN IMPORTANT CHARACTER I'M THE MISQUOTE OF BLEACH! THAT MAKES ME VERY IMPORTANT!

Me: No you're just a comic relief when the viewers don't see it coming.

Kon: Shut up I'm important *Kon tries to punch me but it doesn't do anything*

Me: Kon quit that it kind of tickles.

Karin: What's going on here?

Me: Kon's pissed because he's not an important character.

Karin: You mean he just now figured that out?


	10. The Devil vs Madness

Spirit Ribbons of the Forsaken

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter ten: The Devil vs. Madness

Satoshi attacked Kirio rapidly barely allowing her to retaliate, only allowing her to block near fatal blows. Over and over, block after block, mere scratches were all that the crazed Satoshi could land as his laughter echoed throughout the battlefield. Finally Kirio managed to launch an attack only for Satoshi to grab the staff of the scythe and move it to the side so that he could slash her across her chest and shoulder. Kirio fell to the ground and coughed up some blood as she kneeled over her weapon. Satoshi walked up to Kirio as she looked up at his face noticing that the mask was slowly growing over his face. The only other thing that Kirio noticed was the madness in his red glowing eyes.

"Demolish…Aku Arashi!" he said as his zanpakuto changed to its Shikai state, "I really wish that you were more of a challenge, but if this is how weak you are then Satoshi shouldn't waste his time on you!" the hollow said preparing to strike, when he released his sword to cut her down he was blocked by a black blade, "So the Soul Reaper that Satoshi has such great respect for."

"Well it's good to know that even enemies show respect to each other." Ichigo said as he launched a Getsuga Tensho that pushed Satoshi back with little injury, "Are you alright ma'am?" Ichigo asked as she got up and healed herself with Kido.

"I'm fine Captain, do you think you can deal with him?" she asked as she faced Tenma, who was just getting up from her spot on the ground.

"No problem." Ichigo said as he flash stepped over to Satoshi only for him to block the attack, "Do you want to know what I hate about Satoshi?" Ichigo asked as his blocked zanpakuto kept pushing the hollowfied Satoshi back and back with no sign of stopping.

"What do you hate about my lord Captain?" The hollow asked amongst the slight laughter.

"He thinks that he can do whatever he wants and he will get away with it! GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled as the black beam launched from the blade of darkness and annihilated all in its path until it faded revealing a very badly burned Satoshi laughing as he held his zanpakuto sideways to avoid death. All of a sudden the laughter stopped and the hollow opened his eyes with a serious look on his face, the mask slowly creeping up his face nearing completion.

"Is that what you think Satoshi is doing," the hollow started as his wounds healed as the electricity closed each one up, "Satoshi isn't doing this for senseless destruction Soul Reaper, he's doing this for revenge." Ichigo looked dumbfounded at the hollow as the pale skin turned to black and a hole slowly formed in the center of his chest. "I'm merely along to watch the carnage; Satoshi can put on quite a show when he wants to. And personally I don't think I could do a better job if I tried!" the hollow lunged at Ichigo jabbing and jabbing as Ichigo dodged them all almost fearful of the haunting laughter bellowing from his insane enemy.

Ichigo finally flash stepped behind Satoshi in an attempt to slash him from behind only for the sword to block his attack. Ichigo then noticed that Satoshi wasn't even looking at him when he attacked and he then noticed the black lightning sparking from the blade. "Tsunagari Inazuma!" the hollow yelled as Ichigo held back the lighting with his Bankai as it repeatedly lashed at him like a whip, "I'll have to hand it to you," Satoshi said continuing his rapid attack, "It's no wonder you became a Captain so quickly after regaining your power. But there was one thing that always puzzled Satoshi and I would like to end the confusion."

"And what's that?"

Satoshi's hollow stopped the attack and flash stepped right in front of Ichigo staring into his eyes only inches from his face. "He wondered if you regained your hollow powers along with your Soul Reaper powers." Ichigo pushed Satoshi back with his sword and looked at his opponent with eyes that began to shimmer a light blue.

"So you want to know if I still have my hollow." Ichigo asked as he placed his left hand over his face and a black spiritual pressure engulfed his face until he removed his hand revealing his two stripped mask and his cold black eyes.

"So our powers are connected to the zanpakuto as well then, interesting." Satoshi said as the clouds around him began to get darker and darker and the rain fell harder, the only light was the light of the bolts of lightning sparking in the clouds, "So for Satoshi to live I have to get serious about you being my opponent." Satoshi's hair began to grow long and the mask covered almost all of his face as the hollow screamed their haunting shrieks. The hollow opened its mouth and launched many pitch black cero at Ichigo as he dodged some and destroyed the others with a Getsuga Tensho only to launch his own crimson cero at the monster.

Satoshi only put his left hand in the path of the cero and stopped it dead in its tracks, as he pushed his fingers into the sphere it shattered into nothing but a burn on Satoshi's hand. Ichigo looked at this being in shock as it ceased its laughter and no longer saw the battle as a fun occasion. Its eyes showed nothing more than a murderous intent that was fixated on Ichigo. All other fights seemed to give the two some room as they gazed at each other unyielding.

"Your strong Hollow," Ichigo said in his echoed voice as he placed one hand on his masked face, "Even Ulquiorra couldn't take my cero like you just did," Ichigo released a massive amount of spiritual energy, enough to topple buildings that were slightly destroyed around him and make the rain cease to fall on his head, "I never wanted to use this but to defeat you it seems that I have no choice...Shatter fate," Ichigo chanted as he was engulfed in a Getsuga Tensho that reached high into the sky almost scorching it with its power. When the beam faded there stood the devil form of a hollow that decimated Ulquiorra so effortlessly, "Tensa Diablo!" Ichigo said in a hissing voice that was hardly his own anymore. "I hope you're prepared Hollow." Ichigo inquired as the hollow took a stance. (Tensa Diablo means Heavenly Chained Devil)

Meanwhile Grimmjow was aggravated at the persistence and pointlessness of his battle, he looked up to see the tower of spiritual pressure that was Ichigo's and smiled at the thought of the battle only to snap out of it in time to block an attack from the Soul Reaper before him.

"Distractions aren't good for you Arrancar, they tend to get people killed." The man stated as he flash stepped away and before Grimmjow knew it all around him there were mirrors that all had his opponent's body in them.

"Do you really expect me to fall for such a cheap trick?" Grimmjow said as he walked up to one and turned his back to it only to feel a massive pain in his shoulder, he looked down to see a blade poking out of him covered in his blood he looked behind him to see that the mirror image had stabbed him. "What the hell?" Grimmjow asked as he used a cero to destroy the mirror and the sword in his body.

"Did you think that Kagami Kigai just made mirror barriers Arrancar, they also make mirror copies of me!" All of the mirror images said at the same time but with one voice as his laughter filled the air.

Tsuyoshi and Suzaku were fighting at a distance from each other showing that neither wished for a close quarter's battle. Each blocking the others attacks with almost synchronized precision as Suzaku panted and Tsuyoshi continued on with his unflinching face.

"Well old man it seems that we're evenly matched in Zanjutsu, Hoho, and Hakkuda, but I wonder if Kido is a different matter." Suzaku said as he pointed his finger at Tsuyoshi and said, "Bakudo sixty-one Rikujokoro!" to which Tsuyoshi was bound in the six lights that held his arms close to his sides. Tsuyoshi struggled against it only for Bakudo number sixty-three Sajo Sabaku to wrap him in a tighter grip. "You see old man I don't want to fight you anymore because you haven't surprised me yet, you fight the same as you did in the old days so I'm going to show you something that you didn't teach me, Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired, Hado ninety-one Senju Koten Taiho!" ten pink lights formed around Suzaku and then fired at Tsuyoshi leaving nothing but a beam of light that would slowly reduce him to ashes. Suzaku turned around and began to walk away, "That's why you're my predecessor, it's because I'm better than you." Suzaku continued to walk away until a spike launched up from the ground and stuck in Suzaku's side.

Suzaku turned to face his supposedly dead opponent and saw that he was encased in a shell of rock that was slowly crumbling away, "Is that so Suzaku." Tsuyoshi said as he freed himself of the kido holding him back. Suzaku gripped his zanpakuto tighter as Tsuyoshi took a stance where he was imprisoned. Soon they both gathered massive amounts of spiritual pressure and gazed at each other with nothing short of hatred for the other. "I am tired of this battle Suzaku we'll finish this now!" Tsuyoshi yelled.

"I agree!" Suzaku yelled back as they charged at each other while large debris flew all around them as they clashed and sped past each other. Suzaku looked down and smiled maliciously as he walked over to Tsuyoshi still turned away from him, around the old man's neck was one of the circular weapons.

"See you in hell old man!" Suzaku said as Tsuyoshi smiled at his defeat, "What are you smiling at old man?" Suzaku asked angrily.

"Congratulations you beat me…son." Tsuyoshi said just before his head fell off his shoulders and hit the ground soon followed by his body which first fell to its knees and then its stomach.

"Thank you Master." Suzaku said as he flash stepped away.

Tenma was lying on the ground still weak from the attack from Kirio and noticed that she was still healing herself with kido some distance from the battlefield. She was soon accompanied by Gustavo who stood over her with his Zanpakuto still released to its monstrous form.

"So I see you aren't doing so well?" he replied as he looked over at Satoshi and Ichigo in his evil looking form. "So Satoshi's hollow took over," he replied as Tenma nodded slowly. Gustavo injected Tenma with some Hojiku-zai he had kept for himself and took her away from the battle.

"Why are you taking me away Gustavo?" she asked in a quivery voice from the exhaustion.

"I doubt that Satoshi would want you to see him like this, plus I don't think that you need to die in this manner.

_Please don't die Satoshi_, Tenma thought to herself, _cause Shiyori would want to see her father and mother._

"Come on Hollow!" Ichigo yelled as he aimed his zanpakuto at Satoshi

"Let's see what you got Soul Reaper!" Satoshi yelled as they both sped towards the other and clashed their swords with enough force to send all other battles flying in the air and destroy what few structures remained excluding the palace.

END OF THE DEVIL VS. MADNESS

Happy Times: The Union has been forged.

Hitsugaya: We warned you! *he's wearing a bandana around his head that looks important*

Me: What's with the Bandana?

Hitsugaya: We Captains are tired of potential battles going to Ichigo and we have started a Union! *Hitsugaya, Renji, Soi Fon, Komamora, and all the lieutenants raised their fists in defiance with Ukitake and Kyoraku in the background*

Me: You too?

Ukitake: No not really I'm happy that there hasn't been a battle where I was needed.

Kyoraku: Same here this way we can just get plastered on the side and watch some cool fight scenes.

Hitsugaya: But don't you feel left out!

Kyoraku: Not really.

Ukitake: As long as we get some screen time here and there it really makes no difference to me. *Hitsugaya turns around and sees that the others are just socializing and screwing around in the back ground*

Hitsugaya: Why won't anyone take this Union Seriously?

Me: ha-ha.

Hitsugaya: Shut up!


	11. Sanity is a Casualty of War

Spirit Ribbons of the Forsaken

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter Eleven: Sanity is a Casualty of War

Ichigo's blade clashed with Satoshi's repeatedly and very rapidly, almost invisible to the eye each strike releasing enough spiritual energy to make the falling rain blow sideways. Neither opponent yielding to the other, neither gaining the advantage of even a single injury to the other. Ichigo and Satoshi's hollow then locked blades and they glared into each other's eyes, one having the look of confidence and strength, the other a look of madness and lawlessness.

Ichigo then aimed his horns at Satoshi and began to charge his bright red cero as Satoshi stood there not even moving as the cero launched at him. Satoshi put up a single hand and the cero stopped dead in its tracks and Satoshi's hollow began to laugh as his hand began to smoke from the cero, "Haven't you learned yet, cero are child's play for me." The hollow mocked as he blocked an attack from Ichigo to his right with his zanpakuto not even bothering to look at his attacker. "Impressive you have learned, the cero was nothing more than a distraction for this attack, this keeps getting better and better."

"This isn't my first battle where the odds were against me." Ichigo said as his cero faded and Satoshi faced him, their swords still locked.

"So then tell me, this is my first time outside of Satoshi how am I doing?" Satoshi asked as he kicked Ichigo back into a building destroying it.

Ichigo soon emerged from the rubble with minor scratches on his body that healed instantaneously, "This is your first time controlling Satoshi?" Ichigo asked as he stood up and reformed the cracks in his mask.

"Yes it is, don't get me wrong I have wanted to leave Satoshi's inner world but the carnage that he creates is far superior to my own, and I enjoy a good show!" Satoshi yelled as he launched his black lightning from his sword and Ichigo held it back with his bare hand until he crushed it into nothing.

"That's enough out of you Hollow; I'm tired of hearing you talk!" Ichigo yelled as he flew at Satoshi dodging lighting strikes from above with flash steps until he reached a smiling Satoshi as each attack from Ichigo was blocked again and again until Satoshi stopped moving allowing Ichigo to launch a Getsuga Tensho that sent Satoshi flying back and engulfing him in the attack.

"What the hell, he stopped moving, did someone else attack him or place a kido on him?" Ichigo whispered quietly to himself.

"He's waking up!" Kirio announced as she walked closer to Ichigo, her zanpakuto still released, "Ichigo Kurosaki I must ask that you retract your Resurreccion and head to the main chamber." Kirio ordered.

"Why do you need me at the main chamber?" Ichigo said as his hollow body cracked and fell away.

"The king has requested that you guard him personally as well as Captain Yamamoto." Kirio said as she walked past a very pissed looking Ichigo.

"I can end this now, if I do the king won't need protection!" Ichigo replied with disgust.

"True but this is a test to regain my honor." Kirio said as the Getsuga Tensho faded and a screaming Satoshi, attempting to rip of his mask, stood there moving frantically. "I was defeated when trying to take Satoshi in when he defected," Kirio looked at Ichigo with a determined look on her face, "This is my chance to make up for the mistake I made and I don't want that taken from me!"

"Very well." Ichigo said before flash stepping away and Kirio turned to face her calm opponent, free of his mask.

"So the son of the king has come to take his thrown." Kirio said as she placed her scythe between her and Satoshi.

"Not at all General Hikifune, I don't seek his power or wish to inherit his position. Truth be told I don't think I have the skills to handle that sort of responsibility. I want him dead anything after that is no concern of mine!" Satoshi yelled as he flash stepped to Kirio to attack over and over as she blocked each strike with the staff of her scythe and counter attack. Finally they locked weapons and Satoshi glared at her with such hatred that Kirio felt the fear rise from the depths of her soul. "General Hikifune, normally I would spare you because you don't know what you are working for. But, you know full and well what your king is so I feel no sympathy for you, and I won't hold back." Satoshi said as black electricity began to spark around his zanpakuto.

"That's fine with me, and in return I won't hold back either!" Kirio yelled as she forced Satoshi back and tried to slice him in half with her scythe but he bent backwards and received no wound from her attack. Kirio then forced the blade down as Satoshi flash stepped out of its path in time. Over and over they attacked each other with no real injury to the other, keeping a distance so neither would die so easily at the hand of the other. After a while they both stood there panting with sweat dropping from their faces barely wanting to continue the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile Grimmjow was getting increasingly impatient with his opponent and his attacks of nothing but trickery. Grimmjow would punch what he thought was his opponent only for it to shatter into many tiny pieces and then he would be cut from behind by the real one.

"Why won't you face me head on?" Grimmjow yelled as the many copies of his opponent laughed all at once.

"Where's the fun in that Arrancar? You only attack with your sword, I attack with my mind. Anything you try won't work because I see your next move and I have already taken measures to counteract it. You won't win by simply waiving that sword around, this battle is only pissing you off because you can't find a way to defeat me." Grimmjow was attacked from behind again but he launched a cero to destroy it and block an attack from in front of him. Grimmjow's face grew angry as his eyes showed nothing but a murderous rage.

"Stop taunting me with your tricks coward!" Grimmjow yelled as he used Sonido to vanish and cut down many copies only to be blocked by the true opponent. Grimmjow gave a grin of madness as he said, "Found ya!" and he began to charge a cero in his left hand only to jump out of the way of many copies converging on one point.

_Damn no matter what I do he has an escape route and there's no way I can tell which ones are copies and which ones him_, Grimmjow thought as he dodged many near fatal blows over and over, _there has to be a way around this. Wait his spiritual pressure! _Grimmjow concentrated and gave a confused face when he saw that all of the copies had the same spiritual pressure as the next one.

"Confused Arrancar? I bet you're wondering why all the copies and myself have the same spiritual pressure right?" The Soul Reaper said as all the copies stabbed the ground at the same time and then pulled their swords out of the ground again. "All the copies are sending my spiritual pressure out of their bodies at the same time amplifying it and sending it back even stronger than before, in other words it gives the illusion that all of them have their own spiritual pressure. That's why my zanpakuto is called Kagami Kigai, Mirror Mischief, because it creates nothing but mayhem and chaos out of the simplest of tricks." Grimmjow smiled as he looked down to the ground and the Soul Reaper asked, "What's wrong Arrancar? Smiling at the pain you're about to experience?"

"No I just figured out how to kill you that's all," Grimmjow placed his left hand on the blade like he was going to scratch it and yelled, "Grind Pantera!" smoke swirled around Grimmjow and when the smoke lifted there he stood in his hollowfied, monstrous form. Grimmjow then let out a massive shock wave that echoed throughout the battlefield and in a matter of seconds all the copies began to crack and shatter, leaving only their wielder standing amongst the glass.

The Soul Reaper looked at Grimmjow with instant fear and the next thing he noticed was a pain in his stomach and one of Grimmjow's clawed hands inside his body. The Soul Reaper began to cough up blood as Grimmjow lifted him off the ground from the wound and gave a look of instant disgust to his opponent. "I can't believe that you made me us my Resurreccion, and all I did was send out a shock wave, I guess that's really all your worth nothing but broken glass!" a red light began to glow from within the wound of the man and a cero cut him in half, both halves of his body laying there limp and lifeless.

"So Grimmjow were you having fun?" a familiar voice said accompanied by a very high spiritual power that made Grimmjow shutter.

"You made it…Kenpachi Zaraki." Grimmjow said looking pleased as the two faced each other.

"You been waiting long?" Kenpachi asked as he placed his sword on his shoulder casually.

"Just long enough to deal with that moron!" Grimmjow yelled as he charged Kenpachi and Kenpachi readied his sword for battle.

* * *

Satoshi stood poised to kill Kirio and she did the same as both of them stood out of exhaustion, "So Kirio I take it you're almost out of spiritual energy?"

"Same can be said for you Satoshi." Kirio said as she held herself steady with her zanpakuto.

"Really…is that so well I guess I have to get rid of this then." Satoshi opened his Shihokusho and showed a tattoo that looked like his hollow mask.

"What's that?" Kirio asked as it slowly vanished from his skin and his spiritual pressure began to increase exponentially, "Gentekaijo?" Kirio said with fear in her voice.

"Did you think you would have been able to stab me so easily if I was at full power, and why do you think my hollow lost control so quickly?" Satoshi lifted his zanpakuto and pointed it at Kirio, "Personally General Hikifune, I don't want to waste any more time on you, so here it goes…Bankai!" Satoshi yelled as a tornado surrounded him and electricity jolted around him and when the cyclone lifted Satoshi stood there in a long robe around his Shihokusho similar to his zanpakuto's clothing with a hood over his head. At chest level the robe was connected by a strand of dark blue beads and his zanpakuto looked the same other than its blade being as long as his body. "Aku Kami Arrashi!" (Aku Kami Arrashi means Evil God Storm)

The storm around them all began to grow more violent and loud as the thunder roared and the ground shook with every strike of lightning. The rain pummeling down hard enough to hurt whenever it hit the skin but the scariest thing about the battle was the intimidating look from Satoshi.

"Don't think you're the only one with a Bankai Satoshi…Bankai" Kirio's scythe got longer and its blade slightly longer the eye design on the back of the blade now moved to always look at Satoshi, "Sakkidatta Yoru Tero!" (Sakkidatta Yoru Tero means Blood Thirsty Night Terrors)

Kirio looked at Satoshi and in a matter of seconds he became engulfed in green flames and the king was standing behind him with a large sword ready to cut Satoshi. But, when he brought the sword down it only went through Satoshi not even wounding him.

"Surprised Hikifune," Satoshi said to a frightened Kirio, "I did my research on your zanpakuto, in Shikai it puts those it cuts to sleep and they die from a nightmare, your Bankai brings the nightmares to life only if I don't know that it's illusion. Just like in a dream, if I know it's a dream I'm not afraid of it, but if I believe it I actually feel pain. Your zanpakuto is powerful on fools and no one else."

Kirio charged at Satoshi only to have her zanpakuto blocked by an unflinching Satoshi. "Kirio Hikifune I'll at least send you to your grave with pride," Satoshi placed his hand over his face and donned his mask; "You were killed by me at full power!" Satoshi cut Kirio's zanpakuto in half and stabbed her in the stomach starring into her eyes the whole time. He then turned the zanpakuto so the sharp edge was facing up and lifted with enough force to cut through her head as she fell to the ground dead and Satoshi faced away from the carnage.

"You were a worthy opponent Kirio Hikifune, but your corruption has cost you your life. What a pity." Satoshi said as he turned around very quickly at the sound of deep laughter that frightened him so much his mask shattered. Up on the top of the castle the king stood laughing from a balcony at the battle he had just witnessed, his face still covered by his veil.

"Satoshi you are worthy of being my son!" he yelled laughing still at the spectacle, "I commend you for such fine battle, I couldn't have asked for better entertainment. But all good things must come to an end!" The king held up a glowing item in his right hand.

"The Ouin!" Satoshi yelled as he aimed his zanpakuto at the king.

"Don't worry I don't plan on killing you with it directly, that would end the fun. ANSWER TO ME OUIN!" the king yelled as thousands of Garganta portals opened and Gillian as well as more powerful hollows, "I hope you battle well Satoshi." The king said as he turned and walked back to the room from whence he came.

"Get back here monster and fight me!" Satoshi screamed as a Gillian almost stepped on him, "Koga NOW!" Satoshi yelled as many balls of metal flew through the air and tore the hollows apart over and over barely giving them time to heal. Satoshi looked at the top of a building and saw Koga standing there with his arms crossed smiling.

"Thank you Koga." Satoshi yelled as he jumped to the balcony and charged into the room.

"No problem Satoshi, just don't die before you kill the thing that has forsaken us all." A Gillian tried to attack Koga with a cero but he blocked it with the axe that was his doll and with one swing it cut through the cero and decapitated the hollow. "Don't think that just because you can't get killed means you can take me hollows." Koga jumped in mid air and took out many hollows with his weapon as others died by the metal balls flying through the air.

"This turned out to be fun after all." Dalk said as both her and Koga cut down hollows over and over.

Satoshi stood in mid air just before the castle and began to raise his spiritual pressure immensely as he placed his sword high in the air. "Ame Jigoku!" he yelled as he slammed his sword down and hundreds of balls of fire began to rain upon the castle taking off most of the roof. Satoshi then flash stepped inside the kings thrown room guarded by all the Captains and other numerous Soul Reapers. Behind Satoshi was the wreckage his attack left behind. Satoshi glared at the king just sitting at his thrown and Satoshi could tell that he was smiling under that veil.

Satoshi went mad with rage and tried to attack the king but was stopped by a wall of fire. He looked over and glared at Captain Yamamoto holding his sword engulfed in flames. "Stay out of my way, he's mine!" Then Satoshi had to block a Getsuga Tensho from the other side. Satoshi was about to be attacked by Kyoraku but a familiar blade blocked it for him. Satoshi looked over his shoulder to see Tenma holding him back with her staff.

"Tenma?" Satoshi asked.

"Kill that thing that took her away from us!" Tenma said as she pushed back Kyoraku.

"Stop this fighting at once!" The king demanded out of nowhere as Ichigo took a step back and the flames receded allowing Satoshi to glare at the king once again, "Please inform me Arrancar as to who I took from you." The king said almost sarcastically.

"You took our daughter away you sadistic monster! Don't pretend like you didn't, you killed Shiyori, my baby, right in front of our eyes and we're going to kill you for it!" Tenma yelled as she charged at the king but stopped suddenly starring at an open doorway shrouded in darkness.

"Mommy is that you?" a little voice said as a little girl about five years of age walked from the darkness.

Tenma dropped her weapon and fell to her knees with tears of joy in her eyes, "Shiyori?"

END OF SANITY IS A CASUALTY OF WAR.

Happy times: How the hell did you get here?

Ichigo stood in his inner world on a large sideways sky scrapper looking all around for nothing in particular.

Me: Hey Ichigo *I waived very quickly from another sky scrapper.

Ichigo: How the hell did you get there?

Me: I walked from the street over there *I pointed to the bottom of the sky scrapper*

Ichigo: No you moron how did you get inside my inner world?

Me: Oh Kisuke has a device on my head in the real world and it allows me to enter your inner world.

Ichigo: I wish that whack job would leave me alone *Ichigo mumbled under his breath*

Me: What?

Ichigo: Nothing, so why are you here?

Me: I've always wondered what your inner hollow and Zangetsu do when you're not around. *Ichigo pointed behind him with his thumb at Zangetsu who was just meditating on the edge of a sky scrapper*

Ichigo: Zangetsu pretty much doesn't do anything but I don't know where my inner hollow is.

Zangetsu: He hangs around that sky scrapper over there *Zangetsu motioned to a large sky scrapper with graffiti all over it as Ichigo sighed*

Ichigo: Come on

Inside Hollow Ichigo was sitting in a computer chair sideways playing World of Warcraft wearing a suit that was black and white but the colors were backwards.

Ichigo: What are you doing?

Hollow: Kicking ass and taking names, leave me along

Me: How are you playing WOW right now?

Hollow: Ichigo's spiritual pressure picks up Wi-Fi


	12. Lost in Forgotten Emotions

Spirit Ribbons of the Forsaken

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter Twelve: Lost in Forgotten Emotions

"You can't be Shiyori, Shiyori's dead you killed her when you found out about her. How can she be…" Satoshi began to ramble.

"Standing here, have you forgotten the power of the Ouin Satoshi?" The king said as he held it in his right hand.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Shiyori asked as she entered the room completely so all could see her. She had fairly long purple hair, just like her mother, deep innocent blue eyes and a black mask piece that looked like a flower holding the right side of her hair back.

Shiyori looked at the king and shuttered in fear as his spiritual pressure increased slightly causing her to fall and be caught by Tenma in the blink of an eye. Tenma just sat on the ground holding her child, cherishing her, holding her tight against her chest, crying with tears of either joy or fear. "Why are you doing this to us, haven't you tortured us enough you monster!" Tenma yelled as the king got up and Satoshi dropped his zanpakuto in shock of seeing his daughter alive.

"Look who's calling who a monster Arrancar, your existence is an abomination and yet you consider me a monster." The king said as he stood over Tenma and Shiyori like a vulture taunting its prey. "I can still remember the day that Satoshi brought you to me…"

_Flash Back _

In Hueco Mundo Satoshi, in a royal uniform similar to the guards around the palace, was wondering around until he found a large white tree amongst the sandy wasteland and drew his zanpakuto. "You don't fool me Hollow I see through your disguise," all of a sudden the tree began to move and it took a form of a large creature with a mask that looks like a flower.

"So you've come to claim me Soul Reaper for your King, ha you'll never take me alive!" a voice that sounded like a much older Tenma, almost sinister, and in no time at all she was bound by Rikujokoro and many other unfamiliar kido that caused her to fall flat on her face in the sand. She glared at Satoshi with eyes of hatred, "What are you waiting for… DO IT!" she yelled as Satoshi sheathed his zanpakuto.

"I'm here to take you to the King; he has some questions for you." Satoshi said as a large Senkaimon opened up behind him.

Later Satoshi is bowed down to his father in his throne room, "Father I have brought you the Hollow that you asked about and from what I can tell she is indeed close to becoming a Vasto Lorde like you suspected I recommend that she be exterminated as soon as possible."

"That won't be necessary,"

"But Sir," Satoshi shouted in dismay.

"She hasn't become a Vasto Lorde yet, correct, then we shall watch her progress and help her become a Vasto Lorde. If anything we'll keep her going to research the hollows transformation into Menos of all classes, who knows we may learn something from this." The king replied as Satoshi stood and bowed to him and turned to leave, "Wait Satoshi, I'm putting her in your care for now."

"Sir?"

"She might try to take her life while we have her incarcerated; I am herby removing that situation in the best way possible, watch her and supply her with plenty of hollows to consume. Otherwise, we'll have to start all over again."

Satoshi stood in front of a large cell where Tenma in her Hollow form devouring another Hollow that was bound by kido until it turned to dust and vanished. "So Soul Reaper what is to be done with me?" she asked like she had no choice in any matter of her life.

"That isn't up to me it's up to the king and he has decreed that you be kept alive to see how a Hollow becomes a Vasto Lorde, so at least you will be kept alive until you become a Vasto Lorde." Satoshi said as he got up from his seat and was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tenma asked.

"You've devoured that one so I need to find more Hollows for you." Satoshi used flash step to leave the room leaving a confused Hollow Tenma.

Many years later Tenma devoured her last hollow and her monstrous body took on a shape the of a woman covered in white bark the only major difference is that her long purple hair flowed in the prison cell that now seemed far too big for her.

"What do you think Soul Reaper?" Tenma asked this time in her normal beautiful voice.

"Not quiet what I had expected." Satoshi replied as she placed her white tree-like arm on Satoshi's shoulder.

"I take it our time together has come to an end?" she asked as Satoshi nodded his head and her eyes gave a look of sadness. "How long did that take Satoshi?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How long did it take me to become this, about six months? To tell you the truth Satoshi I enjoyed your company greatly throughout my imprisonment. Thanks for all the good times." Tenma said as Satoshi placed his hand on hers that was still holding his shoulder.

"Same here," Satoshi replied.

_End Flash Back_

"Then my son asked me one of the most ridiculous of questions, he asked me if I could keep her alive under his direct command." The king said in disgust, "A tam Hollow in my domain, don't make me laugh! After that I told him to bring you to me and what does he do? He assists you in the removal of your mask making you an Arrancar! My son, assisting in the creation of the most revolting thing in this world!"

"Shut your mouth!" Satoshi yelled as he picked up his zanpakuto and focused his spiritual pressure, "Tsunagari Inazuma!" Satoshi yelled as the black lightning hit the Ouin held in the King's hand and as the power increased the lightning cut through the Ouin and sliced off the veil from his face. The king held his hand over his face and the Ouin cell to the floor in two pieces. "You talk about her being an abomination, look at him Captains, this is the being you serve who looks down on you from such a high pedestal." The king removed his hand and the face of their king was obscured by a Hollow mask. It had sharp teeth with gold strips on each cheek that cradled a dot the same color, above his head the mask formed a ring that wrapped around to the back side of his head letting only his short black hair barely obscure it.

"A Hollow?" Captain Kyoraku said in shock as Yamamoto gazed upon his face in shock.

"Our King is a Hollow!" Hitsugaya yelled as he drew his zanpakuto.

"Don't be so bold as to call me a Hollow Captain, I am your king and you will address me as such. Well I guess it doesn't matter after this I'll erase your memories to ensure that you remain loyal." The king placed his hand up and all the Soul Reapers in the room stopped moving other than Satoshi, Tenma, and Shiyori. "I have to admit this is much better than the first time I tracked you down, son." The king said as he snapped his fingers and Satoshi was pinned to a wall by Hyapporankan and another spear-like kido that hit him in the chest keeping him pinned. "The last time I found you I had the pleasure of killing my Granddaughter but you still escaped with your lives."

"I escaped with my soul my life ended when you killed Shiyori!" Satoshi yelled as the king glared into his eyes only inches from his face.

"Then that means you're alive now seeing her alive again." The king said as he walked over to his throne and grabbed a large zanpakuto. "So if I kill her again…you'll die again." The king said as he cherished the screams of his son forced to watch his life end in a single stroke of a sword.

"DON'T, DON'T DO IT. I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MONSTER I'LL KILL YOU, NO!" Satoshi yelled as the sword was brought down and Satoshi cringed and looked away, but no scream was heard and no blood was spilt. Satoshi looked up from his spot on the wall to see that time had stopped and everything had lost its color to a dark gray. "What's…?"

"Going on you ask, why it's very simple." Satoshi's hollow said as he walked past the king and kneeled against the wall right next to Satoshi very nonchalantly, "We want to know what it is that you're fighting for." The hollow said as the skin on his black hand gave a firm grip on the top of Satoshi's head.

"What are you talking about?" Satoshi asked.

"Isn't it obvious Satoshi we want to know why you picked up your sword against this man?" Aku Arrashi asked as he stood in front of Satoshi staring at him from across the room.

"I drew my sword to kill him in the sake of justice the Soul Society has a right to know about its supposed ruler." Satoshi said to which he received a slap from his zanpakuto.

"Don't lie to me Satoshi that's not why you want this man dead, it has nothing to do a sense of justice anymore. If you recall your daughter is alive now so he's done nothing to you and as far as you're concerned what he does for the Soul Society is necessary, so why do you want him dead?" Aku Arrashi asked as he pointed his blue veined finger in Satoshi's confused face.

"He took my life away and he's trying to do it again, right in front of me just as he did the last time and you say he did nothing to me!" Satoshi yelled as his Hollow sighed and pointed at Shiyori.

"See your daughter there Satoshi? She's alive and breathing all because your dad brought her back all for you to suffer some more and you say 'Justice' is you're reasoning. Even I don't buy that and I don't think you do either Satoshi." His hollow said as he patted Shiyori on the head.

"What are you getting at Hollow?" Satoshi asked.

"Why would a man draw a sword against the thing that killed his child in front of his own eyes?" Aku Arrashi asked, "The reason is very simple Satoshi and when you say the answer you'll get the power you seek, you'll be able to kill him with the greatest of ease when you say why you want him dead."

"Power strong enough to destroy any and all enemies that stand in your way," his Hollow added, "Power strong enough to live a life without worry of being destroyed yourself."

Satoshi hung his head in shame as he sighed at the word he knew was the reason for his hatred of this man claiming to be his father, "I know why I want him dead."

"And why is that, what word best describes why this man deserves to die by your hand Satoshi?" Aku Arrashi asked as the Hollow grinned in anticipation of the word he'd been waiting for Satoshi to utter ever since his creation.

"REVENGE!" Satoshi said this time with pride in his voice as the Hollow laughed historically as he clapped his hands in joy.

"Now that you're honest with yourself let me tell you the name of your power and listen carefully Satoshi these words are probably the only words that can save them." Satoshi's hollow said as he whispered the words in Satoshi's ear and Satoshi's spiritual pressure grew immensely by just hearing it.

"Now it's in your hands Satoshi whether they live or die is your decision and no one else's, now take your anger and hatred and live by saving them." Aku Arrashi said as both he and the Hollow vanished from the scene.

"Slaughter them…Kami Matador!" at that moment the colors returned to the room and the kings sword began to inch closer and closer only inches from ending the lives of Tenma and Shiyori. (Kami is Japanese for God and Matador is Spanish for Slayer)

The king then looked down at his sword puzzlingly because it stopped in mid air and hadn't done as it was forced to do. The king then noticed a frightened look from Tenma and Shiyori looking beside him and the king noticed a black hand gripping his zanpakuto tight enough to cause it to crack slightly. When he whipped his head around to look at what was doing this he saw a black mask with symbols under the eyes that resembled lightning bolts and furious red eyes behind the mask.

"Satoshi?" the king demanded to know only to receive the loud haunting scream of a hollow awaiting to devour a soul it had been hunting since its birth.

END OF LOST IN FORGOETTEN EMOTIONS.

Happy times

Me: Holly shit that gave me goose bumps, how about your guys?

Soi Fon: I'm kind of glad you didn't make me fight him.

Me: See it's all about planning

Byakuya: I sincerely doubt you planned any of this

Me: What are you talking about this was the way I intended to leave things, why, don't you think its good enough

Byakuya: I simply think that you just write on your computer until it makes sense in your feeble mind.

Me: Shut up Byakuya!

Toshiro: And I don't think that I got even a single true fight scene in this whole fanfic!

Rukia: Yeah me neither, what's up with that?

Me: I don't think either of you are powerful enough to do anything other than kill ordinary Hollows anyway.

Kenpachi: Whatever all I want to know is why you didn't let me and Grimmjow fight in this chapter.

Grimmjow: Yeah what's with that?

Me: You guys do too much complaining even for important characters


	13. God's Deception

Spirit Ribbons of the Forsaken

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter Thirteen: God's Deception

"Satoshi?" the king demanded to know only to receive the loud haunting scream of a hollow awaiting to devour a soul it had been hunting since its birth.

The instant the king uttered Satoshi's name he took his left foot and kicked the king directly in the chest and away from his family, the echo of his howl roaming through the castle. He then looked down at his wife and daughter and picked them up only to flash step away to the outside. He set them down and gazed upon both of their horrified faces. Satoshi turned to face the direction of the castle and heard Tenma whisper, "Satoshi…is that you?" with the unmistakable sound of fear coursing through her voice.

"Don't worry, it's me." He replied with a distorted voice looking back at them over his shoulder with red eyes that almost seemed happy. The front of Satoshi's Shihokusho was ripped revealing a powerful chest and stomach that was jet black other than a symbol at the top of the chest that looked like lightning bolts curled around the hollow hole. His hair had grown longer than before, now almost touching his feet, although it still remained black. Around his wrists were large shackles with broken chains dangling down past his knees, and in his right shackled hand was his Bankai that he gripped tightly in anticipation of his opponent's retaliation.

"Daddy what happened to you?" Shiyori asked as she starred at him.

"I got my life back, sweet heart, and now I intend to defend it. Stay back Tenma and keep Shiyori safe, we can't lose her now." Satoshi said as he turned to face Tenma and kneeled down close to her. He used his left hand and adjusted the mask so that it set on the side of his head. His jet black face then leaned into Tenma and kissed her on the lips as a tear ran down her face. "I won't die Tenma, for me that isn't an option." Satoshi said with a smile before replacing the mask.

"You had better be telling me the truth Satoshi; I won't forgive you if you lied to me." Tenma said as she stood up, child still in her arms, and vanished before Satoshi's eyes.

Soon after their departure Satoshi used his left hand to block a sword that attempted to attack him from above. At the end of the blade was the King in his monstrous mask and angry yellow eyes. "You're getting slow old man, in your youth you would have cut me in half." Satoshi said as he held the sword against his black skin.

"Silence you despicable being!" The king yelled as he launched a Shokkaho from his free hand only for Satoshi to flash step away.

"Despicable being hmm…that's interesting," Satoshi said as he charged at the king and locked blades with him, sparks flying off the two blades as they began to grind against each other, "Last time I checked, you're a hollow this very minute just like I am now and yet I'm the despicable one!" Satoshi yelled as the king's zanpakuto began to glow gold with spiritual pressure and he launched Satoshi backwards to destroy a large pillar.

"I was born like this; you had to acquire that pathetic form yourself!" The King yelled just before he noticed the point of Satoshi's zanpakuto resting against the forehead of his mask. The king used his forearm to push the blade to his left as he jabbed his sword at Satoshi with his right. The Kings sword was then forced to the ground by a bolt of lightning and Satoshi tried to cut off the king's head but he flash stepped away.

"Well you remain fast in your old age." Satoshi said as he took a stance with his zanpakuto in hand.

"And you've retained your traitorous style of fighting." The king said as he looked up at the sky almost forgetting that the storm still ravaged on, blocking all three suns in his realm. "I see this zanpakuto of yours was always meant to place me in the shadows. I plan on rectifying that…Put them in their place…Santo Castigo!" as he yelled that name the suns began to shine brightly through the clouds and as their rays shined upon the king he began to grow large wings that were white with golden feathers. The Mask stayed the same but the sword grew longer and had many rings piercing the back side of the blade. His arms and chest were armored with gold design similar to the mask making him look almost like a knight. "So long as one sun shines in this realm I will never die, now let's get serious Satoshi, your father's going to punish you for your sins." (Santo Castigo means Holly Punishment in Spanish)

The King vanished and reappeared right behind Satoshi who had to dodge his blade over and over backing up with each of the kings strikes until he blocked it with his zanpakuto. As Satoshi held his sword sideways to block the king veraciously pounded on it with his sword, the rings on the blade chiming like bells until Satoshi heard a slight cracking sound coming from his sword. Then the kings sword pushed Satoshi's down enough to slice Satoshi's shoulder open. "Sorry my son, but I've grown tired of you already, I must admit that you've given me an entertaining evening Satoshi," The King lifted his sword above his head, "Goodbye, may your next life prove to be more useful to me!" the king yelled as his sword was brought down. Just before the sword made contact with Satoshi he heard him make a laughing sound and then the king was blown away by a blast of energy that was black with a red outline.

"It took you long enough." Satoshi said as Ichigo in his Hollow form flash stepped beside him.

"Be glad that I no longer see you as an enemy Satoshi," Ichigo said as he saw a large blast of gold flames appear from the king's blade and they both flash stepped out of the way.

"How dare you turn on me Ichigo Kurosaki, after I let you become a Captain, after I let you live for your services to me! How dare you!" The king shouted as Ichigo glared at him with angry eyes.

"I don't serve you, I serve the world of the living, and I serve to protect humans from hollows. You are a hollow so why wouldn't I see you as an enemy." Ichigo said calmly as he pointed his blade at the king.

"Wait a moment how are you here now? I stopped the time around you and the other captains with the Ouin. How are you standing before me?" The king asked.

"Did you forget the time I fought Kusaka in the Soul Society, I cut through the Ouin myself and from that I gained immunity from its power." Ichigo said as Satoshi's wounded shoulder healed with electricity coursing through the wound.

"You've just been standing around watching Satoshi and me?" The king asked with happiness in his voice, "You've grown rather intelligent since you became a captain."

"Shut your mouth hollow I'm tired of listening to you!" Ichigo yelled as he launched a Getsuga Tensho at the king who dodged only to get hit with black lightning from Satoshi. As the king got up he noticed the long slash across his chest and as the sun shined on the wound it healed instantaneously.

"Don't underestimate me," The king said until he noticed the two gold pieces in between Ichigo and Satoshi's fingers, "The Ouin, so you're planning to kill me with my own crest."

"Of course not, that would be ludicrous." Satoshi said as both he and Ichigo crushed the crest between their fingers, "We're going to ask for some assistance." All at once the king dodged three dark blue darts from his left and he had to block an old rusty sword in front of him.

"Interesting, being the king I bet you'll be fun." Kenpachi said as he wailed on the king's sword one blow after another until the king punched Kenpachi away and then he blocked Grimmjow attempting to attack from above with his sword.

"Filthy Arrancar." The king said only to block Ichigo's Bankai with his hand, blood dripping slightly from it slowly falling to the ground. The king flung Grimmjow far away with his sword and kicked Ichigo away.

"You'll need to do better than that." The king said.

"All things in the universe turn to ashes…Ryujin Jakka!" Yamamoto said as flames surrounded the king keeping him inside until a plan was thought up.

"So I take it that thing's our king?" Yamamoto said as he shook his head in dismay. "Satoshi Hisashi this is truly an unusual situation. What do you want us to do?" Yamamoto said as Satoshi placed his zanpakuto so that it pointed to the ground.

"Buy me some time and he'll be destroyed, this is an unusual technique but I need time to use it." Satoshi said while the flames died down in the sun shine.

"Very well," Yamamoto said as he and the other Captains attacked the king at once.

"So even the oldest of my servants is defying me," The King said as his wings batted the remaining flames away. "Oh well I guess I'll just create a new Soul Society."

"I have done some things in my life that some would see as cruel and unusual, there were some days that I couldn't look at myself in the mirror because I was ashamed of what I had done. However; if I would continue to serve the very thing that I was told to fight against then I could never forgive myself." Yamamoto said as his other Captains drew their swords to kill their king. "Your defiance will cost you dearly, for your lies we will destroy you!"

"If you think you can then by all means have at it!" The king said as he charged at Yamamoto who grabbed the arm of his attacker and flung him into the sky and sent another batch of flames at the king. The king sliced through the flames with little effort and only to look behind him at an ice dragon with majestic wings flying at him to which the king surrounded himself with his wings to stop it.

The king then felt a spike in spiritual pressure and looked over at Satoshi, sitting there with his sword on his lap meditating, gathering spiritual pressure. The king ran at him but was stopped by the large blade of Komamora's giant and felt a sword go through his back and stick out of his chest, the sword was black as a night's sky. "You're not going to touch him my lord." Ichigo said as he was hit on the side of his face by the king who then felt Kenpachi's blade slice his back and more of Grimmjow's darts pierce his chest.

The King let out a loud scream of a hollow and his wings sent many of his attackers flying back to land in front of Satoshi. "I gave you all the power's that you now point at me so selfishly and now you wish to kill me simply because I'm a hollow!" he yelled as his spiritual pressure began to spike and as the sun shinned on his skin his wounds healed rapidly. After he was healed he aimed his wings at the group and the feathers began to take the shape of arrows glowing bright gold as they were shot at them. Soon his arrows were being attacked by many blue arrows coming from his right, when he whipped his head around he gave a grunt of disgust at Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"We're not rebelling against you because you're a hollow," Shunsui said as he let his pink rob fell to the ground, removed his hat, and released his zanpakuto.

"What do you mean? That's precisely the reason!" The king yelled in protest at his answer.

"We're rebelling because you've deceived us from the very beginning." Ukitake said as he released his zanpakuto.

"You've given us power to serve you but that's not why these powers were created. They were made to defend those who don't have the means to defend themselves." Komamora stated, "You seem to have power not only to defend yourself but also the power to judge those around you and destroy the lives around you with no reasoning behind it." Komamora used his giant to slice the king in half only to have the king cut off the giant's hand that held the sword and cut his chest wide open. In the shadow of the giant's arm Shunsui appeared and tried to stab the king only have a blast of gold flames blow him away.

The king fired another attack at the group but Ukitake absorbed the attack and fired it back barely missing his flash stepping target. The king appeared behind Ukitake and sliced his back, Kenpachi then charged head on at the king with that creepy grin on his face only to have the king take his massive hand and grab his head and throw him against a pillar. His other hand was frozen to the ground by Hitsugaya but a gold cero destroyed the ice with relative ease. Soi Fon tried to stab him with her Suzumebachi but it wouldn't pierce his armor and was hit with an arrow from his wings sending her flying with one through her shoulders and stomach. Chad then attempted to attack him with his left arm and use La Muerto but he was kicked away by the king.

"My my, it seems my dear captains are much weaker than I had anticipated," He said before firing a cero that knocked Hitsugaya out of the sky. Grimmjow then fired blue lights from his fingers that shattered at the king's bare fist and then the king ran Grimmjow through and tossed him aside like he was nothing. Yamamoto then attacked him by sending flames at the king with each strike, each missing because of the king's flash step until he stood only feet from Yamamoto and tried to slice him in half only to be blocked by the sword of fire.

"Bankai…" Byakuya said as the swords rose from the ground and surrounded the king, "Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The flower petals surrounded the king only for them to fall away at a gold cero aimed at Byakuya, "Bakudo Eighty-one Danku." Byakuya said as the blast was stopped by the barrier and the area was engulfed in smoke for a moment until Ichigo charged through the smoke causing, it to disperse. He screamed as he narrowly missed the king, who ducked the attack and blocked another attack at his side with his sword.

"Feeble attacks like that won't end this." The king replied as he glared at Ichigo.

"Some no mi Hakuren!" Rukia yelled as the ice froze the king, in seconds he freed his chest and arms but his legs kept him still.

"Then how about this!" Renji yelled as his snake of a Bankai hissed at its next pray, "Ekotsu Taiho!" he yelled as the red blast of raw power was stopped by the kings palm, as the power hit the kings hand it blew the last of the ice away, "No way!"

"I told you Feeble attacks won't end this!" The king then felt the sword of flames pierce his chest and soon the flames overwhelmed him.

"It's over," Yamamoto said as the flames were rendered to smoke at the wave of the king's hand and the king turned to cut Yamamoto but was stopped by the blade of Satoshi.

"Sorry it took so long Captain, but this should do it." Satoshi said as he screamed and his spiritual pressure increased his mask's mouth opening along with his own. "Ultimo Tormenta, Demonio Cresta!" as Satoshi said that the storm once again concurred the skies of the Royal Realm and in the center of the sky the clouds began to swirl round and round, red lightning strikes being the only form of light in the area. "Bakudo Sajo Sabaku!" Satoshi yelled as the king tried to escape, "Get out of here!" Satoshi demanded as black lightning surrounded him and quickly rose back into the clouds with Satoshi. The clouds began to spin faster and soon took the form of Satoshi's mask in the clouds, mouth open and bright red eyes from the lightning and as the king broke through the Bakudo the mouth fell to the ground and ate him before exploding into a massive waive of spiritual pressure similar to a mushroom cloud.

As the Soul Reapers gathered closer to the scene they saw Satoshi lying on the ground at the edge of a massive crater, his head on Tenma's lap and his daughter crying beside him. "Is he?" Ichigo asked.

"No but his spiritual pressures all used up." Tenma said as she heard groans from the center or the crater and the king pushed the rubble off of him and began to walk towards Satoshi, who got up from his spot. The kings body was black with burns and his mask had a corner piece chipped off. Satoshi had no mask and his skin had turned back to its original pallor color.

"I'm not done yet S-Satoshi! I'm not done." The king said as he grabbed Satoshi by the collar of his Shihokusho and lifted him close to his face.

"That's not true my lord." Satoshi said with a smirk as he pointed behind the king.

The king looked over his shoulder and saw the gates of hell rise from the ground, the arms trying to pull the doors apart. "I'll take you with me Satoshi!" the king yelled as the doors flung open and a sword pierced his chest and tried to drag him in but he clawed at the ground and chains and shackles flew out of the doors and caught his wrists and ankles as it pulled him in. When those chains couldn't bring the former lord of all who lived inside hollows appeared and grabbed him with their hands and teeth to pull him in. He screamed loudly at the pain and cursed all those around him as his mask began to crack and Satoshi walked up to the king clinging for his life onto the doors of hell, trying to close him in.

"There's something I want to know." Satoshi said as his fingers grabbed what was left of the mask on the king's face. "I want to know if you even look like the father who loved me so dearly and ruled this world before he became cruel to the world and hid his face." As the mask was ripped off of, the face of the man behind it was horribly disfigured with scars and evil glaring eyes as the chains pulled tighter.

"You are not my father; you're just the hollow who consumed him! Five hundred years ago you were attacked by many hollows and I assume that's when you became what you hated most. That's when you changed, that's when you allowed the hollow to control you and for that you will go to hell. I hope to never see you again." Satoshi said as the gates closed, Tenma cut off the king's fingers that were holding him in this world and afterwards the gate broke apart and scattered their pieces until any proof of it faded completely.

"Is everyone alright?" Satoshi asked as he sheathed his zanpakuto.

"We're not alright but we're alive," Yamamoto said as Orihime and Unohana began healing all the wounded Soul Reapers, all of whom remained alive.

Satoshi turned around and began walking away with Tenma and Shiyori as he opened a Garganta portal. "Where are you going?" Ichigo yelled as they began to walk through.

"I'm going back to the world of the living and I'm going to purge myself of these powers." Satoshi said as the others gave shocking gasps.

"Why would you do that?" Ichigo asked as Tenma smiled at him.

"Both of us are going to get rid of these powers of ours and live like humans, it will be very peaceful that way, and we'll have both the time and happiness to raise Shiyori." Tenma said as she patted her daughter on the head with a smile.

"We came to that decision hundreds of years ago, if we won against the king we would give up being what we are and live a quiet life." Satoshi said as he walked through the Garganta.

"And who will rule the Soul Society? We've lost our king so now we need someone to regulate the souls between the three worlds." Yamamoto announced as Satoshi looked over his shoulder.

"If you're offering that position to me I suggest you retract it immediately, for all I care you can run the worlds." Satoshi said as the Garganta closed on both himself and his family.

When the Soul Reapers got back to the Soul Society they walked over to the Department of Research and Development to see Mayuri.

"Captain Kurotsuchi we would like you to find out something for us." Yamamoto said.

"Oh and what would that be?" Mayuri asked as he rested the side of his face against a desk as if he was board.

"We would like for you to do a spiritual search and see if there is any trace of Satoshi Hisashi's Spiritual Pressure in the world of the living." Yamamoto stated as Mayuri whipped around in his chair and began typing away at his ridiculous computer.

"Of all the tasks that you've asked me to do, you could have asked me to do something more challenging." Mayuri finished typing and starred at his computer with a smirk on his face, "Well well what do we have here…"

Happy times: Sorry it's over

Hitsugaya: well I guess I can get off your back because I did actually fight, even though it wasn't for long.

Rukia: At least I did something *Rukia had her arms crossed with an angry face directed towards me*

Kenpachi: I still wanted to finish fighting Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Yeah!

Me: Shut up I ended it like I wanted to so drop it.

Ichigo: The fans are going to be soooooooo pissed at you for that ending

Me: Really I had no idea, of course people are going to be pissed they've just been mind fucked after all.

Soi Fon: You're creepy

Me: Shut up boobless dude shoulders

Yamamoto: You at least gave me some useful screen time for once

Me: It's not my fault you're old

Yamamoto: What was that…All things in the universe turn to ashes Ryujin Jakka!

Me: Holly shit!


End file.
